Koinonayami Love Troubles
by cloud-wolfbane
Summary: Sesshomaru, in a moment a weakness, attacks Kagome in the hot springs. In an attempt to escape him she goes through the well with their unborn child, but is he really gone for good. R&R SessKag
1. Chimanako Bloodshot Eyes

**_Koinonayami (Love Troubles)_**

**_Chapter one: Chimanako (Bloodshot Eyes)_**

_Cheers, this is my second fanfic and really hope you like it. I am rather fond of this plot line and I love my pairing Sess/Kag. They are so good together don't you think. Well any ways please read and review and don't forget to check out y other fanfic A New Way to Look at Things, also Sess/Kag._

* * *

Crimson, as red as freshly spilt blood, his eyes seemed to stare into the night sky and pick apart everything and everyone that stood before him. Hunger, insatiable and unyielding, seemed to fill his very soul, but he was not hungry for food or blood, but for something much more sweet and tantalizing. Locks of silver swayed gracefully in the wind as the youki sniffed out his prey from the tree in witch he resided. Normally such an instinctual urge would not have taken him over like this, possessed him so strongly, but the scent in the air and his own heat pushed his normally iron clad will to its limits. Fresh Sakura blossoms and citrus invaded his nose followed by the unmistakable muskiness of a female in heat. Sesshomaru let an uncharacteristic smirk cross his normal emotionless visage.

A content sigh passed through flushed feminine lips as Kagome slid into the warm waters of the hot spring. It had been a long and tiresome day of shard hunting with Inuyasha and the gang, and right now all Kagome wanted to do was soak in the warm waters then go to bed. Inuyasha had pushed them all day only stopping once for lunch and water. The attack from Kagura and two other demons, one with a shard, didn't help much either. Naraku was close and now that they possessed all of the jewel shards they could find except for one or two, the final battle would be soon.

"It's so nice out here at night," Kagome committed as she leaned her head against a nearby rock and admired the stars above. Well at least she tried to admire the stars; a flash of white from above blocked her view. "What the...." She started as she sat up and turned to look at what it was. "O my god, Sess, Sesshomaru," She stuttered as she looked at the regal Taiyouki that loomed above her. "What, what do want," Kagome managed to get out as a blush spread across her face.

He had just finish a battle with some troublesome Neko Youki and Sesshomaru was in the mood for some fun. When he felt the lingering powers of a miko and smelt the scent of an innocent female, his own heat reached new limits. The sight of Kagome bathing under the brilliant light of the full moon increased his want to an almost painful stature. Without another thought he landed behind the girl and looked down at her. When he saw her turn around with a gasp he couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl with what any outsider would call a critical eye that is until you realized the edges of his eyes were red in lust. "Miko," he whispered huskily as he leaned forward and grasped Kagomes wrist in a viselike grip. The smell of her fear wasn't helping very much as Sesshomaru tried to calm himself, the fact that she was completely naked didn't help either as he pulled her out of the water.

Kagome 'eeped' in surprise as she was suddenly hauled out of the water and pushed against the hard, now armor less, chest of her enemy. Kagome truthfully had no idea what was going on, but one look at the scarlet tinged eyes that stared down at her and the strained sound of his voice told her what he wanted. "Sesshomaru you can't do this, you hate humans remember," Kagome started as she pushed at his chest.

"Not tonight, no, tonight I'm quite fond of humans," Sesshomaru remarked with a smirk and dry chuckle as he pushed her roughly to the ground. All in one graceful movement he removed his shirt and moved to straddle her bare hips.

"Sesshomaru, please stop, I've never, and I don't want to," Kagome remarked again as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. The scent of her fear spiking to new levels as she fought against his weight with all that she had, but it was completely useless not only was he a demon he also weighed much more then she. With one last attempt she placed her hands to his chest and concentrated. It felt like every hair on her body stood on end and energy coursed through her veins and in her last act of pure desperation a flash of blue purification energy flashed through her figures.

To say Sesshomaru was surprised when he saw a flash of blue and was thrown into the hot springs behind him was an understatement. He rushed out of the waters in a furious and even more lustful haze as he searched for the fiery young women he sought after. She was gone from the clearing, but she was still close, he could smell her tantalizing scent calling to him.

Kagome took no time to bolt off the ground and sprint through the woods, not even bothering to look back in her mad dash. Ruthless tree limbs and merciless rocks tore at her tender flesh as she pushed even harder towards her camp. Kagome thought she was going to make it when she spotted the faint glow of their campfire, but suddenly a maroon striped hand shot out of the darkness and covered her mouth. The arm pulled her up against a muscular chest and by the pressure against her inner thigh, Kagome knew the Taiyouki was now completely naked. "Please no" she mumbled into his hand as one lone tear ran down her face.

"You are mine now, and I will never let you go" Sesshomaru whispered huskily as he dug his knife like claws into her hips and pulled her away from the camp and back into the hot spring. "You dared to attack the person of this Sesshomaru and for that this will hurt more then it has to," he growled as he once more flung her to the ground.

Kagome whimpered again as she hit the ground and was meet with the smoldering red gaze of her capture. Red, blood red, was all she think of in her hazy and seemingly detached mind.

* * *

A groan passed through her lips as Kagome pushed herself out of the waters of the spring. Her whole body hurt and it was covered in bruises, claw marks, and oddly bite marks. Her thigh hurt more then she thought possible as she slipped on her uniform and started back to camp. Sesshomaru had disappeared into the night after she had passed out and she really did not want to wait around for him. He had kept good on his promise, she was in lots of pain, but Inuyasha and everyone else was not to know. She did not want to tell them what had happened or let them know that the great Taiyouki of the western lands and the greatest human hater of all time had, had touched her in such a way. As she entered camp, Kagome realized everyone was still asleep so she began to boil some water and prepare some ramen for them all.

Inuyasha woke when the scent of his favorite food passed through his sensitive nose. When e looked down he was surprised to find Kagome was up and about and it was barely even dawn. He was about to yell at her for being late and making everyone, but himself of course, worry, but he decided against it when he say the sad look on her face. "Are you ok?" he asked as he jumped down from his tree and landed beside her.

Kagome jumped in surprise when he landed beside her but she quickly calmed her nerves and put on a small smile as she answered," No I'm fine Inuyasha, don't worry. "

"Whoever said I was worried wench, I just wanted to make sure you could still detect shards," Inuyasha spat as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagomes right eyebrow started to twitch and a rather evil grin suddenly became plastered on her face as she uttered one word," SIT."

Everyone else woke to the sound of the dense Hanyou getting a face plant into the earth. Sango and Miroku merely shook their heads as if it where an everyday thing while Shippo started laughing. "Will he never learn," Miroku started but was instantly cut off by an accusing glare from Sango.

Kagome laughed half heartedly as she handed everyone their bowls, Inuyasha included, and they began to eat.

"Okaa-san where were you last night," Shippo questioned, full of childish innocence and curiosity.

Kagome seemed to sober from her previous laughing self and answered quietly," I just fell asleep at the hot springs."

"Baka," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he slurped up the rest of his noodles.

"What was that Inuyasha," Kagome questioned as she started to put everything away.

"I said hurry up we have shard hunting to do," he lied as Inuyasha stood and walked to the edge of their camp. When everyone had their stuff packed and ready to go they continued on their search.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Western Palace........._**

Sesshomaru sat bolt upright in his bed as he tried desperately to cling to the dream he had jus had. He did not remember, just the smell of blood, fear, and the sight of black hair, as black as a raven's wing. "What happened, who was that," Sesshomaru mumbled as he placed a clawed hand to his temple. It felt like a dream, a like a simple thing caused by his heat, but that wasn't right he could no longer smell his heat. Sesshomaru knew his heat was not over yet but he no longer smelt it then that could only mean one thing. As he moved to get out of bed a searing pain shot through his body. When he looked down he realized there was now a small circular scar on his chest that hurt worse then when he got his arm cut off. 'Wait a second, arm' Sesshomaru thought as he looked over to his left and realized that he indeed had two arms. "Who did I attack last night, who could be strong enough to regenerate my arm and hurt this Sesshomaru enough to leave a mark," he questioned.

Sesshomaru slipped out of his cool scarlet sheets and started to dress. He was actually sore, and something resembling scratch marks covered his back and chest. The cuts where healing rather well, but the fact was they where still there was surprising to him. The fact that some female out there, a human female no less, had actually marked his skin, repeatedly was an amazement. "Who could do this," he asked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. "A good soak in the hot springs and a trip to the dojo should fix this," Sesshomaru remark as he headed out the door in search of some unlucky victim to be his sparring partner.

* * *

The Battle of the Final Shard, Narakus demise.............

_(Ok now listen, fight scenes are not by best part so be happy with this little it ok.)_

"INUYASHA watch out," Kagome called as another one of Narakus tentacles shot out at him. It was finally time; it was finally the real Naraku not some puppet. Inuyasha had used the red Tetsaugia _(sp)_ to destroy Narakus barrier and thanks to a well aimed arrow by Kagome Kagura was dead.

Inuyasha kept his amber orbs keyed in on Naraku as he dodged one tentacle after another, Inuyasha releasing a Kaze no Kun whenever he could. Naraku seemed to be stronger then ever and based on the large wound on Inuyashas side and his erratic breathing, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. "Kagome where is the jewel," Inuyasha yelled out as he dodged another tentacle.

"It's in his chest, where his heart should be," Kagome replied before releasing another arrow into the waves of oni that surrounded Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and herself Sango was trying desperately to protect the housi as she lunched her large boomerang into the chaos while Miroku lashed out at anything that got to close.

Kagome was about to go help them, but all of the sudden her miko senses went crazy and she just managed to dodge the arrow that came at her. "Kikyou," she growled, almost venomously as she stood to face her reincarnate.

Kikyou let her normal icy features become tainted with the deadliest smirk Kagome had ever seen before another arrow was launched.

Kagome barely dodged it before she let her own arrow free. It launched off looking like a normal arrow, but as it picked up speed the simple arrow became a ball of deadly purification energy.

Kikyou wasn't quite swift enough and the arrow pierced into her clay made side. She gasped in surprised as her empty brown eyes stared at the arrow before she looked up again, but the last thing she ever saw was another flash of blue.

Inuyasha sensed Kikyou pass and he heard her final scream, but in the bloody chaos that was happening he didn't even have time to look. Though the sound of pain coming from Kagome, Sango, and Miroku as well pushed him to his limits. He saw red for a brief moment before releasing a massive backlash wave at Naraku. He saw Naraku disintegrating into nothingness and another purification arrow sealing the deal before he fell into the deep darkness of unconsciousness.

Kagome quickly raced to gather the jewel and purify it before she returned to Inuyashas side.

Miroku and Sango smiled happily as he looked at the quickly clearing field. "Finally it is done," he whispered as he slowly removed the beads on his arm. As the purple cloth that normally covered his arm fell away, he smiled so brightly it was almost blinding. "It's gone, once and for all, I'm free," he whispered lightly before going to check on Sango.

* * *

_Three Months Later near Kaedes village........_

It was done, it was finally done, Naraku was gone and the Shikon No Tama was complete, and yet here the victorious miko was, throwing up in the bushes. She was pregnant, but luckily no one but the ever perceptive Miroku knew. Only because of his wandering hand and the annoying mark on her neck did he even find out. There was a spot on her neck where Sesshomaru had bit her and anytime another male was to close to her it hurt quite a bit. It was just another of the many reminders of what Sesshomaru had done to her, a sign of the pain he had caused her.

As she finished ridding her self of her lunch Kagome headed back to the village. She was going to have to head home for good soon, but she was not leaving until Miroku and Sangos wedding was done. "I get to be the maid of honor," she remarked with a smile as Kagome walked through the fields back to Kaedes hut. The wedding was starting when she got there and Kagome quickly took her place next to Kaede and Sango. Yes after the battle with Naraku, Miroku had finally proposed to Sango and after cleaning up the mess of the battle it was time to have the ceremony.

It was a small wedding with just the Inu gang and Kaede doing the service, but it was still the first wedding Kagome had ever been to and she loved it. It passed by quickly and her two friends, the people she considered her sister and brother for most of her teenage years where finally happy and together for good. Silent tears rolled down Kagomes face as she realized she would never be able to have that. With Sesshomarus mark and the child growing inside of her, Kagome could never be happy with another man, not even Inuyasha. She sniffled and as everyone moved to go back into Kaedes hut, Kagome bolted away, taking her faithful yellow back pack with her. It just hurt to bad, to see everyone happy and together with someone else. Even Inuyasha had managed to find a beautiful Inu hanyou during the search for shards. They had yet to admit their love, but it was obvious to everyone even Shippo. Shippo, o poor Shippo, her son would be left parentless again, but she just couldn't stay not there, not anymore.

As the old well came into sight she sped up, only to find herself running into what felt like a brick wall. "wha...." She started as she looked up as soon as she saw white she stood up in a blur. "Sesshomaru please, leave me alone," Kagome started as she backed away from him and towards the well.

"I finally found you Miko, it took three months and many nights of search but I found you, and you think you can simply order me to leave. No one orders this Sesshomaru, not even his own mate," Sesshomaru growled as he closed in on her. He really had spent an every long time searching for her and it would take a miracle for her to escape from him now. "You hold the heir of the west, Miko you are MINE," Sesshomaru remarked, rather possessively as he smelt other male scents on her.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_** ......................

_"Who is she?" Sesshomaru asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time that month. He had been having constant dreams of the black haired nigen, but he could not remember who it was. Though he knew he had somehow taken the girl as his mate, the constantly burning mark on his chest was proof enough of that. What bothered him was that the marks continuous burning meant males with sexual intentions where around HIS mate. He did not even know who she was and yet he was still viciously protective and possessive of her._

_As he traveled through his lands guarding the boundaries and thinking deeply about his all too disturbing dreams or he was until an all too familiar scent filled his nose. He sniffed the air two more times to make sure he was not dreaming before he chased after the scent. It was coming from the Inuyasha forest area, but he did not care, it was her. 'Hold on black hair, a wild temper, miko powers, constant advances on her from other males, it can't be, my half-brother's Wench,' Sesshomaru thought vaguely as he quickened his pace, suddenly feeling as if he needed to reach his mate soon, even if he didn't smell or sense any danger._

**_END FLASHBACK_** ................

* * *

"No Sesshomaru, I am not yours, I belong to no one," Kagome remarked with much more courage then she thought even she possessed. "Now leave me alone you bastard," Kagome began again as she felt the lip of the well behind her. "Goodbye for good," Kagome replied one last time before she fell back wards into the well.

Sesshomarus eyes widened at her boldness and then at the sight of her falling. He leapt forth to catch her but she was gone, there was nothing, but her lingering scent mixed with the scent of magic left. "No, Damn her," he growled out in frustrated anger. He had finally found, had finally figured out the identity of the alluring object in his dreams and what did she do, she disappeared down a magical well. His eyes bleed crimson as an enraged howl swept through the forest and scared away all of the animals in the area.

* * *

**_On the Other Side of the Well..................._**

Kagome hit the ground hard but even getting the air knocked out of her did not stop her from plunging the sealing arrow she had been holding into the ground floor. She was not going to risk the Sesshomaru being able to pass through the well, and she had no want to see Inuyasha anyways. "I'm only 16 how can I tell mom, and school what will I do?" Kagome muttered as she lifted herself out of the well and into the yard of the shrine. She had not seen her family at all in over four months and she knew they were going to be mad and worried, but she just hadn't been ready to face them earlier. She still wasn't, but it seemed she had no choice.

As Kagome walked through the door of her house she was suddenly engulfed in the arms of her mother. Kagome bit her lip as she tried to think of something to say, but in the end she broke down and started to cry. She felt so helpless and over the last few months all she wanted was her mother, her strong and wise mother.

Mrs. Higurasi seemed to sense her daughter's silent plea, and with a warning glare at Ji-chan and Souta she helped her daughter up t her room. As Kagome felt herself being rested on the mattress of her bed she broke down even more, telling her silent mother everything that had happened starting from Sesshomaru to Miroku and Sangos wedding. Her mom simply held her in a comforting embrace and rocked her gently back and forth, neither judging nor yelling at Kagome for what happened.

After a few sniffles Kagome asked what had been plaguing her for some time," Mom are you mad at me?"

Kagomes mother made a shushing sound as she answered in a soft tone," No dear, how could I be at you for doing nothing, it was not your fault hunny, don't worry.

"Thanks mom, you're the best," Kagome mumbled before she let sleep claim her.

* * *

**_Kagomes dream..............._**

"Kagome you are MINE and only mine," a husky voice whispered before she found herself embraced from behind. Though this time, instead of running and being filled with unimaginable fear, Kagome simply leaned into the hold. "Yes, Sesshomaru I remember, as you have told be many times," she replied as if it where completely natural.

Sesshomaru let a soft chuckle resonate from his throat as he hugged Kagome a little tighter. "I love you koi," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome smiled and turned to face him as she replied," I love you too." Then they both leaned forward for a soul searing, knee knocking, breath taking kiss.

**_End of dream..............._**

* * *

Kagome woke with a sheen of cold sweet covering her brow. Her breathing was erratic and her heart seemed to be doing a heck of a good job coming up her throat. Kagomes first rational thought was '_no it can't be I HATE HIM, do you here me HATE HIM_.'

* * *

__

_Hello there, it's me again. With a brand new story I just had to write. This one may take longer to update then A New Way to Look at Things because this story will be much longer, hopefully. Seeing as it is already 3,909 words, it will be long if I can help it. Well please Read and Review and don't forget to read A New Way to Look at Things, either._


	2. Remembrance and The Journey

Koinonayami (Love Troubles)

Chapter Two: Remembrance and the Journey

**Last time:**

After a few sniffles Kagome asked what had been plaguing her for some time," Mom are you mad at me?"  
  
Kagomes mother made a shushing sound as she answered in a soft tone," No dear, how could I be at you for doing nothing, it was not your fault hunny, don't worry.  
  
"Thanks mom, you're the best," Kagome mumbled before she let sleep claim her.

**Continue:**

_Can't take me_

_Got fight another fight_

_Got to run another night_

_Get it out check it out_

_I'm on my way and it don't feel right_

_I've gotta get me back_

_I can't repeat and that's a fact_

_It's ok I'll find a way _

_Aint gonna take me down, no way_

_Don't judge thing till you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me I'll fight it_

_Never gonna give it, never gonna give it up noooo_

_If you can't catch a wave then your never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited _

_Never gonna give it, never gonna give it up noooo_

_You can't take me, I'm Freeeee_

_Why did it all go wrong?_

_I wanna know what's going on_

_What's this holding me?_

_I'm not where I'm suppose to be_

_I gotta fight another fight_

_I gotta fight with all my might_

_I'm getting out so check it out_

_You're in my way and you better watch out_

_Don't judge thing till you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me I'll fight it_

_Never gonna give it, never gonna give it up noooo_

_If you can't catch a wave then your never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited _

_Never gonna give it, never gonna give it up noooo_

_You can't take me, I'm Freeeee_

The stereo clicked and then went completely silent after the song had finished. It was a good song that reminded Kagome much of herself. The feeling of being untouchable, of being the spit fire she once was returned to her when she listened to that song. Kagome knew it wasn't true, she was not free and she was most certainly not untouchable, but it just helped to make her feel better. Of course like the song said Kagome Higurasi wasn't going to give up, especially to a certain silver haired Taiyouki.

Kagome sighed softly as she looked over at a bed beside her and the two lumps that where snuggled into the covers. 'My boys' Kagome thought with a great amount of contentment. Even if they had been conceived rather violently and even if she hated their father, they where still hers. Of course as much as she tried and as much as she suffered Kagome really didn't hate Sesshomaru. It's true, what he did was unforgivable, but Kagome was a miko after all and she still remembered the red in his eyes. Sesshomaru normally had bright topaz eyes that you could just drown in, but that night his eyes had been as red as blood, which meant he had been taken over by his demonic instincts.

"Why do I always try to defend him, it isn't like I will ever see him again anyways," Kagome whispered to herself as she walked over to the bed. She smiled brightly as she looked down at her twin sons that looked so much like their father. To say she was surprised when Kagome found out she was having twins, and not only twins but full demon children, would be a major understatement.

Mangetsu and Engetsu, her sons, both had silky silver hair and handsome pale faces. They where very princely with their light fare skin and the maroon Crescent moons that rested on their brows. One maroon and one dark blue stripe rested on the twin's cheeks and two maroon stripes adorned their slender wrists. Both of them where lean and well toned with the incredible speed and strength of a full Inu demon. They were now thirteen years old, but their demon blood made them look oddly older, they resembled sixteen year olds. Witch still made little sense to Kagome; after all if they are demons, the perfect race, shouldn't it take longer for them to look so perfect. According to one of her Ji-chans books Taiyouki developed so quickly because of the threat to their lives.

Kagome smiled softly as she brushed a few stray locks of silver hair out of Mangetsus face before turning and heading to her own room. After slipping into some flannel pajamas she slipped in her bed and proceeded to stair at the ceiling. Kagome sighed as she realized sleep would not come to her this night, so instead she began to think of the past.

* * *

****

**_SEMI-FLASH_****_BACK:_**

_It seemed odd, almost surreal, to her that she had not seen anyone from the feudal era for thirteen whole years. Her children where now in their eighth year of middle school and doing quite well at it. To think that in the feudal era her young boys would be considered men and would have been studying how to rule the western lands by now. It hurt Kagome slightly to think that she had pulled her boys from a place that could have meant a giant castle for a house and one fourth of Japan for their land, but then again she also saved them from war and all the other chaos that Feudal Japan brought._

_Of course she had adopted some of old Japan's customs as well, seeing as she was sixteen when she had her boys. Thankfully none of her friends ever found out until her senior year, and boy what a day that had been. Her sons, who where two and half at the time, decided they wanted to find out where mommy went every week for eight hours at a time. So after they had fully tired out Ji-chan, the little devils traveled the block or so to the school and continued to track her scent. Kagome had nearly had a heart attack when suddenly two balls of silver burst through the classroom door and tackled her. Let's just say her friends didn't stop questioning her until the school year was over. The boys had resembled six or seven year olds at the time and that only helped to fuel the crazy rumors that traveled the school after that. Thank Kami there was only two months of school after that little mess._

_After Kagome had graduated from high school she started taking night classes at a local collage and working full time at a store nearby. It was a meager living, but with the help of her mother, Ji-chan, and oddly Souta things turned out all right._

_**: END OF SEMI-FLASHBACK**_

Kagomes eyes flickered as she tried to hold on to the world of the conscious but the strength of her newly found sleepiness carried her over to the land of dreams.

* * *

**_NEXT DAY, WITH THE BOYS:_**

Mangetsu burst out of bed as soon as dawns first light caressed his cheeks, making his long silvery hair sway and flutter through the air. Engetsu got up not long after him, but his wake up was a bit more sober and relaxed. "Dear brother please stop bouncing around like a kangaroo that has had too much caffeine, it is still dawn and we do not wish to awaken mother, correct," remarked Engetsu.

Mangetsu settled down, but he pouted in dissatisfaction as he walked over to his brother. "Engetsu are we going to go today," Mangetsu asked in a barely contained whisper.

"Go where, o that's right, Yes Mangetsu we will go today," Engetsu replied with an evil smirk.

Mangetsu smiled happily as he said in normal tones," YES, we get to go see father today."

"That's right, but we must keep quite brother, because mom will not let us go if she knows." Mangetsu nodded enthusiastically before he disappeared into the bathroom to change. Engetsu smiled softly as he watched his brother walk away. A small pain his chest reminded him why he was so worried. For one he had been told by his mother that their father was very lordly and that he thought very highly of appearance and the fact that they were both full demons would help greatly. Then there was Mangetsu poor sweet innocent Mangetsu who had minor brain damaged due to lack of oxygen before he was born. Mangetsu was still very smart and he was perfect physically, but he had the mind of a child and his innocence was going to get him in trouble one of these days. "I hope our father does not care," Engetsu whispered softly before he headed to the closet to pick out his best traveling clothes.

Fifteen minutes later both boys walked out of the house, packed and ready to go. Mangetsu was dressed in a light cotton kimono and some loose but strong pants he wore in Karate.

Engetsu was dressed in a black muscle shirt that had 'Dog Boys rule' running across it and he was wearing. A long old fashioned katana he had received on his twelfth birthday was at his waist. On his back was pale baggy yellow backpack. True it was odd to describe a backpack as baggy but the bag had been stretched by _way_ to much use and the faded color proved it had been in the sun to long. Engetsu still wasn't sure why he picked that bag but the woodsy smell that came off of it calmed him and the bag itself just attracted him to it. At the moment it only contained a few things of food and one change of clothes for both brothers. (Hah just like men, least see how LITTLE we can pack)

"Alright Mangetsu, lets go," Engetsu replied as he looked down the well. "Just hold on one second while I remove the arrow," He remarked before jumping down the well and finding the dusty arrow. A small purple glow surrounded the shaft as Engetsu touched it, but the power seemed to recognize his own for it receded away as he pulled on the arrow. After it had been removed he jumped out of the well to gather his brother.

Mangetsu was rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels as he waited impatiently for his brother to return. He nearly jumped up and down as Engetsu reappeared, but he restrained himself. He watched his older brother motion for him to come and in on swift leap they where both traveling into the bright purple light the well created as they traveled through time, 500 years into the past.

The scent of purity, cleanliness and the smell of the birds and trees that was what they first smell. It was so calming compared to the utter chaos and dirtiness of their own time it was almost scary. The twins leapt out of the well and looked around in open mouthed wonder. "It's so beautiful," Mangetsu replied with wide golden eyes. Both of them did not fail to notice the Goshinboku Tree as they took in the surrounds. The fact that the tree was still alive in their era was amazing to both of them. For even if their mother had never told them the story of the hanyou that had once been pinned to it, deep down they knew that the tree held much importance.

Engetsu nodded in agreement before he mentally shook himself out of stupor and called," Come on Mangetsu I sense someone of demon blood near by." As they headed up a path that seemed to lead to a village a couple of interesting thoughts passed over Engetsus mind's eye. One of which consisted of his knowledge about his father. Kagome had never given a name just said he was very lordly, arrogant, and that they looked just like him. Hmm yes this would be an interesting search indeed.

The path was partially grown over from the years of not being used, but the two demons maneuvered it well enough. Soon though the path lead to a large clearing of rice fields and the village could be seen not far away on a hill above the fields. The scent of the demon Engetsu had sensed earlier was thick in the air, but their was something odd in the scent, something that did not belong. "Come," Engetsu called to Mangetsu as they headed down to the valley of rice fields and started to work their way towards the village. The curious gazes of the villagers did not fail to go unnoticed, but that fact that no one tried to stop them sent a small feeling of foreboding into Engetsus heart. "Stay close Ototo-san," he remarked as he pulled the wandering Mangetsu closer to him.

Mangetsu was not used to being called little brother by Engetsu and he knew that something was up. "Alright brother, I'll stay close," he said softly as he looked up at the slightly taller Engetsu. His golden eyes shinned brightly with child-like innocence and wonder.

They reached the village easily enough and Engetsu first thought was to chance down the youki scent that kept annoyingly tickling his nose. The scent led to a small hut on the outskirts of the village. Only two other houses where near the hut though they were quite large, and obviously well built. The lords of the village maybe Engetsu thought as he took a step towards the smaller hut, Mangetsu was right behind him. He was close to the owner of the scent but as it seemed the other demon decided to meet him.

Three flashes of red, black, and purple crossed his vision before three people suddenly took the flashes place. The flash of red belonged to a red cloaked man with long silver hair; the two silver triangles on the man's head explained the odd scent. He was a hanyou, a half demon.

The flash of black belonged to that of a human female that carried a rather large boomerang behind her. She had long black hair so much like their mothers and by the tight form fitting outfit she wore she was one of the fabled demon slayers of legend.

Last but not least was the flash of purple that belonged to a human male dressed in monk robes. He was odiously a housi by the look of the purple robes and the golden staff he carried with him. He had short black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail.

Engetsu decided to avoid a fight and bowed low enough to show he meant no harm but not low enough to hurt his pride. "My name is Engetsu and this is my brother Mangetsu we are the sons of the miko Kagome. We mean no harm to this village we are simply searching for someone," Engetsu replied as he straightened up. The look or utter shock that crossed the three people's faces was slightly surprising to Engetsu and he slightly wondered if they knew his mother.

"That is impossible you are full demons, Kagome was human. What are you trying to pull?" the white haired man spat out though his scent was laced with confusion.

Miroku, the ever shrewd one remarked," Why don't you come into our hut so we can hear your story. Miroku received a rather confused and angry look from Inuyasha and Sango, but for the moment he ignored it.

"That is a good idea monk, thank you for your hospitality," Engetsu remarked with a small tilt of his head. Mangetsu watched on with confusion, but after awhile he simply shrugged and started to follow Engetsu and Miroku inside one of the large huts.

Though a fuming Inuyasha burst out," What do you mean let's go inside and talk? Kagome left for good thirteen years and these pups are obviously full demon. Wha is wrong with you."

Miroku sighed as if he was bored by the whole ting and remarked," Inuyasha I did not sense that they were lying and did you fail to notice the backpack Engetsu is carrying." One quick look at the backpack shut Inuyasha up and they headed into the hut.

"Now before you tell us what you have come here for, I have to tell Sango and Inuyasha that I did know of Kagomes pregnancy before she left, though the father she never told me about," Miroku replied as he took a seat on the floor and waited for Inuyashas screaming and Sangos slap. Though they never came, Sango merely took a dazed seat beside Miroku and Inuyasha followed. "Though telling by your silence Inuyasha I would suppose it was not you," Miroku remarked as he looked over at the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled and spat out," Of course it wasn't me you dimwit!"

Miroku looked the twins over for minute and took up a concentrating look as he slowly replied," Well if it was not you, and these to are obviously silver Inu Demons. I would have to say that judging by the crescent moon on their foreheads then they must be the sons of Sesshomaru."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all Inuyasha managed to scream out, as he was at a loss for words.

Engetsu was also about to make a comment on this sudden accusation, but a tug at his sleeve made him look down into the bright eyes of his brother. "Aniki I've heard mommy say that name in her sleep before, but she always sounded so scared. You don't think Daddy would hurt mum do you?" Mangetsu asked with a tiny sniffle.

Engetsu stiffened slightly as he tried to figure out what to say. He did not want to lie to his brother nor did he want to break the innocence that surrounded him. So what does a guy do when he can't lie but can't tell the truth, he does what all guys do he improvises. "I have never met him Mangetsu so I really wouldn't know," Engetsu replied.

"Well I hope not," Mangetsu, replied with determination shining his eyes as he moved in to hug his brother. Engetsu smiled softly at his brother and used on arm to ruffle his hair slightly.

"Otouto-san why don't you go and practice your forms outside while I talk to the housi," Engetsu replied softly but without leaving any room for questioning. Mangetsu seemed to be thinking about it for a while before he nodded happily and ran out the door of the hut. Engetsu watched him exit before he turned back to the other occupants of the hut. Miroku and Sango seemed to have curious looks on their faces and Inuyasha was, well Inuyasha just looked perplexed. Engetsu decided that it would be best to explain the odd behavior of his brother and said," Mangetsu is my twin and the second born, I'm afraid he suffered oxygen loss at birth."

Sango nodded in understanding before she remarked," Well Engetsu you do know that whoever your father is most likely hurt Kagome."

Engetsu sighed before he answered," Yes I suppose you are correct, but we will still search for him. It seems like this Sesshomaru character would be a good start. "

Miroku nodded before remarking," Well if you are dead set on meeting him then I suddgest you head west. Normally one of would go with you or try to help, but Sango and myself must watch the hut and our children, and Inuyasha must watch his children." A disgruntled scoff from said hanyou came from the far corner of the hut as he folded his arms across his chest, suddenly looking suspiciously like a petulant child.

Engetsu gave a curt nod before he remarked," I thank you for the help and information; it will be useful in our journey. Mangetsu and I will be leaving in a few moments." With that Engetsu turned on the balls of his feet and swiftly headed for the door.

Mirokus suddenly call made him stop as Miroku asked," How is Kagome anyways?"

Engetsu hesitated for a moment before he quietly answered," She is very lonely." Then without even looking back he was out the door and heading for his brother. "Come, now Mangetsu it is time to head west."

Mangetsu stopped in the middle of his form and bounded over to Engetsu as he cheered," Yeah lets go, let's go." With that excited word the brothers head off down the worn path of the village and headed towards the dangerous woods of the western lands.

A shock went through Engetsu body as they entered into the western lands, it was odd really as if the lands themselves where welcoming him in. A content feeling as if he was coming home from being years away from it flew through his body, but another feeling pushed that all away. A violent shiver racked Engetsus body and pushed away the warmth the woods had given him. The feeling gave way to cold frigid shock that could only come from his miko senses.

Pairs of hungry red eyes glared down at the silver haired twins. Elongated fangs clenched and unclenched as they watched their query. "Attack the long haired one first, the elder will protect him," hissed one of the demons. A hiss of agreement went through the trees before ten lean cat-like bodies hurled themselves at Mangetsu.

Engetsu swung around just in time to see ten panther like demons with long saber like fangs throwing themselves at his young brother. "OTOUTO-SAN," Engetsus screamed as he ran after his brother, everything seemed to slow down as one of the larger demons sank his fangs into Mangetsu flesh.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE IN THE WESTERN PALACE :**_

A slight scowl marred the normally emotionless countenance as nimble fingers worked the difficult ties of a haori in deft movements. The long past dream of a raven haired female ran rabid through his mind as the demon gazed into a mirror. I thought that dream was gone thought the Taiyouki as he replaced his emotionless visage and headed for the dinning room.

Sesshomaru had guests today and he was not about to let some old dream stop this important meeting with the other three Taiyouki. Houou of the East, Ryuu of the North, and Toru of the East where all very important people even if Sesshomaru hated to admit it.

Toru was the Lord of The Land of the Sun and a tiger demon. Oddly enough though Toru was a red and white tiger with the stripes being red. He was the oldest of all the lords and clearly the wisest, more so then even astute Sesshomaru. Even stranger about him was that he resembled a hanyou with is fluffy tiger ears sticking from the sides of his head and the red striped tail that always stayed wrapped around his middle. Of course with his powerful claws, deadly electric attacks, and his long deleterious scythe at his side he was most definitely not a hanyou.

Ryuu was the Lord of The Land of Diamonds and a dragon demon. He had huge black wings and a tail even in his human form. Ryuus entire decorum was done in diamonds and the colors black or silver. Ryuu was younger then Sesshomaru, but he was well renowned for his still in battle tactics and cunning skills. He was also well skilled in the use of his double edged sword and the wind abilities all of his kind knew.

Houou was the Lord of The Land of Green and a Phoenix youki. He also had large red wings and feathery tail. Houous marking was a green cross across his cheek and all of his clothing had green crosses somewhere on them. Houou was the youngest of the four and defiantly the most impromptu in his actions. Of course even in young age he still held the secrets of the phoenix, and was very wise. The oaken long bow and the deadly blue feathered arrows he carried along with him also helped in increasing his danger level.

As Sesshomaru entered the dining room so did the squeaking form of the toad demon, Jaken. Jaken threw himself to the flour at his masters feat as he choked out," My Lord a group of Neko demons have entreated into the western borders."

Normally Sesshomaru would have killed Jaken for interrupting him but the pain from the mark on his chest told him to investigate. "Let us go for a hunt," Sesshomaru called to the other lords then headed out the large door of the castle.

"Why is Sesshomaru personally dealing with a worthless pack of Nekos why not let his men handle it," Houou spat out after said dog demon had left.

"Do not forget that Sesshomaru is an Inu demon and with that he also has their strong possessive and territorial instincts," Toru answered wisely as he stood and followed after Sesshomaru.

Houou grumbled a bit about it, but still followed after Toru. Ryuu on the other hand simply shrugged and followed after his fellow Taiyouki.

* * *

_**AT THE WELL:**_

Raven locks floated in a wind that was not there as a young girl stepped forth. Dust gathered and clung to everything around her in the small building, sure signs of its age and disuse. She was resting on the lid of an old well as she stared down into the abyss it created. "I'm coming boys, Sesshomaru are no Sesshomaru," she coaxed herself.

She took a deep centering breath as she tried to coax herself into jumping. She clenched her hand and the sound of crackling paper made her look down. In her hand rested the small note her sons had left for her. The short bluntness of the letter telling her only that the boys had gone to find their father. A sight of her boys getting hurt flashed before her mind's eye and the young miko easily made her decision, the purple of the well surrounded her and encased her as she fell down into the pit, the magic of it sending Kagome back 500 years into the past.

* * *

**_Author's Corner_**

_I will start chapter 3 soon and you can all thank my biggest fan for her daily finish chapter or die threat. Well luck and good night, I am tired._

****

* * *

**_Review Reponses:_ __**

**Lyn:**_ Here you go and thanks for the review and here is your update._

**Littlewolfdemon1:** _Thanks for the review and here is your update._

**Angelmiko69:** _Yes I think that kind of dream would mess up anyone, o well, but anyways here is your update and I hope you like A New Way to Look at Things._

**Warlord01:** _Thanks for the review and I'm glad you decided to read my fanfic._

**Demonlover:** _yes a little bit of drama never hurts._

**Little Karma:** _Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review._

**Chibi-midnight-sakai:** _hope I spelled that right, but anywys Im glad you like my fic and here is the next chapter._

**Lucifer's daughter:**_ Im glad you like, thanks for the review and here you go with the next chapter._

**Unknown:** here is your review and yes I agree I always love these types of stories.

**Fluffychick:** _thanks for the review and Im glad you like the fic._

**Redrum4642:** _Here you go, and thanks for the review._

**Lindsey:** _Thank you so much, your review was great and I hope you think chapter is as thought out as the last._

**Glorykitsune:** _I'm on the edge of my seat while writing this as well, hope you enjoy this chapter and my cliffie._

**Aninag:** _Hope you enjoy both stories_

**Muki:**_ now to answer your question, she goes back._

**Inuchick16:** _Im glad you like, but the whole no lemon thing is because it would have been dark lemon and Im not very good at that and also my mom would kill me._

**Sesshys koi:**_ Here you go, hope you enjoy._

**Sesssnekofiregoddess:** _wow long name. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy._

**Phat-lady:** _all you can do is read my friend, hope you enjoy for even I do not know what will happen next._

**Dragonsaughter1:** _what, I love sesshy I would never hurt him._

**Dark topaz:** _here you go, hope you enjoy._

**Gods fallen little angel:** _I wont leave it I promise._

**Goldsrose:**_ here is your update, enjoy._

**Lady scorpio:** _Heres your review and Im glad you enjoy._

**Faerie loves sessho**_ thanks for the warning and sorry no lemon for you._


	3. Sons of the Crescent

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Sons of the Crescent_**

Pain, buzzing whirling pain that spread from his heart and worked itself outward into his blood stream. It hurt to think, it hurt feel, and it felt like every bone his body was breaking then rearranging itself in meticulous order. His vision swam and the last sight of his brother being attacked was the only thing that seemed to be in his mind. The terrified look that passed over Mangetsus face as the Nekos elongated fangs struck into his neck and drew ever closer to his life giving pulse was all that Engetsu could remember. That and the sound of his own voice as he screamed out for its little brother.

Then everything seemed to clear, the pain faded and his sight returned only this time the sight before him was covered in an opaque cloud of red. Actually everything seemed even clearer then before. His sense of smell seemed stronger and his hearing was so acute it seemed like the very forest had a pulse. Though all of the color was gone from his vision there was still that coating if red and a throbbing in his head that hungered for blood, the blood of those who had dared to attack his brother.

The Neko Youki that had had been recently attacking the younger of the twins suddenly felt their fur stand on end as a blood freezing howl rent through the air. Pairs of frightened crimson eyes turned to stare into the scarlet tinged eyes as another feral growl was scent whirling through their already twitching ears. The low and deadly growl ran through the wind, but this time a message was imbedded into the hideous sound. A message then rang in their ears until large paws took away the last of their lives. A message that howled with fury," _You will **DIE** for such **INSOLENCE**_."

* * *

_**LORD OF THE WEST, SESSHOMARU**_

Sesshomaru sniffed the sir once more as he headed closer to the boundaries of his land. The scent of Neko blood was the most prominent, but there was also an underlying scent of Inu demon blood as well as something else. Whoever the Inu demons were, they had a very familiar scent that smelled of cinnamon, sage, and oddly sakura blossoms. It was very pure and very odd scent for demons, especially Inu.

Sesshomarus brooding was interrupted by an irritated growl from Ryuu as he remarked," Lord Sesshomaru truly this endeavor is a waist of time as I know you can smell the blood of the Nekos."

Sesshomaru allowed his lips to curl up in distaste as h bit out," These are my lands, do not question my reasoning behind protecting them." Ryuu let out an indignant huff but decided to keep his big mouth shut. After all Lord Sesshomaru rarely ever showed emotion and for him to visibly be mad or anxious was a sure sign of trouble.

The fellow Taiyouki traveled along in silence until they reached the clearing they had originally set out for. It was at the very edge of the western lands and normally Sesshomaru would not travel this far, but as soon as he saw the clearing he was glad he had.

The Nekos had all been mauled beyond recognition and obviously were taken of, but their murder was still there. Before Sesshomaru stood a large white dog demon that was half the size of his own true form. The demon had raging crimson eyes and an even darker crescent on his brow. Though the dog was now surrounded by the three most powerful demons known to man, he showed no fear. In fact the dog was snarling viciously at them as he stood protectively over the body of what seemed to be a fallen Inu.

"Let's just kill them and get this over with," Ryuu snapped as he took a step forward and began to draw his sword.

The wooden handle of a large scythe stopped him from going any further as Toru remarked," Just watch and wait, Lord Sesshomaru seems to know theses boys."

Sesshomaru looked back at the Taiyouki ad silently thanked Toru for his assistance before he started to take a step toward the dog. What happened next seemed to be some chain reaction that started with Sesshomaru having a major out of body experience. He was not one to things in an impromptu manor, but this time every move Sesshomaru made seemed to be out of instinct and he had no control over his own body. Sesshomaru got within two feet of the snarling Engetsu before he held out his hand, palm up.

Engetsu snapped slightly as one of the demons approached him and he was preparing to attack him before a scent hit his nose and he smelt a strange yet familiar combination of spices that seemed to be the demon's scent. The strangers smell helped to clear away the fog that had entrapped Engetsus mind long enough for him to take two steps forward and begin to sniff at the upturned hand. Engetsu let out a little whine as he sat back on his hind legs and licked the palm of Sesshomarus hand.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at this reaction as he gently patted the large dog on the top of his head where the mark was. "Its alright, no one will hurt you," Sesshomaru whispered lowly to Engetsu so that only he could hear.

Engetsu seemed to understand as he slowly began to shrink and his fur started to thin out. Within a minutes time a young boy that was the mirror image of Sesshomaru stood before all of the shocked Taiyouki. "Arigatou…………father," Engetsu managed to get out before he fell forward into the awaiting arms of Sesshomaru and the dark world of unconsciousness.

* * *

_**BACK AT THE WELL**_

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she looked up the old walls of the well and spotted the blue sky above. "It feels like I'm home," she whispered softly as Kagome started to climb up the well and towards the sky. As she reached the top a clawed hand reached out and took her own.

"Need some help maam," a soft but obviously male voice asked as the hand hauled Kagome up and out of the well. Standing before her was a short silver haired boy with twitching puppy ears sticking out of his bangs. He was wearing a red kimono that was obviously to big for him but it also looked surprisingly familiar to Kagome.

"Is your name Kaminari?" Kagome questioned curiously as she looked over the familiar fire rat haori and the fluffy ears. As the boy shook his head Kagome asked," Could you take me to Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, my daddy is with uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango," the boy now dubbed Kaminari remarked with a wolfish grin. Then he took Kagomes hand and lead her through the woods.

Kagome fallowed after the boy but with some difficulty as he seemed to be either very fast or very hyper. So much like Shippo Kagome thought as a small tear ran down her face, she missed him so much. She missed everyone from the feudal era very much and she could not help but wish she could stay. Soon they entered into the clearing where the two newly built huts were and Kagome nearly jumped for joy at what she saw.

Sango and Miroku where playing and laughing with two seemingly seven year old boys and one nine year old girl. While Inuyasha and a red haired Inu hanyou were playing with two obviously twin girls that were utterly adorable. "INUYASHA, SANGO, MIROKU," Kagome burst out as she broke into a run and raced to hug her friends, no her family.

Inuyasha was the first to hear her as he turned in time to spot a much older looking Kagome come running out of the forest with his eight year old son. "KA, KAGOME," Inuyasha stuttered as he ran to meet Kagome half way. Soon Kagome and himself were embracing fiercely and Miroku and Sango soon joined the group hug.

"I missed you so much, I'm so sorry I left I never meant to leave without saying goodbye," Kagome whispered into Inuyashas shirt as silent tears watered the robe.

"Shh it's ok Kagome," Inuyasha whispered soothingly as he stroked her ebony locks of hair.

Kagome sniffled slightly before she asked," My sons, they are missing have. Have you seen them?"

Miroku, the ever serious, answered by saying," They passed through her not but a couple of hours ago, but Kagome I think you may need to explain some things?"

Kagome nodded as she backed away from the hug and whipped away a few tears before saying," I'll gladly explain."

"Come on everyone let us go inside," Seika, the hanyou, called as she ushered the children inside for lunch then turned to the adults.

"Yes, I agree, Lets go in to talk," Sango remarked as she took Kagomes hand and they headed inside.

Kagome smiled despite herself and the story she was about to tell as she sat down around the fire. "Well where to begin, hmm well it all started not long before the final battle, while I was bathing in the hot springs. You see Sesshomaru came and……………"Kagome told them the whole story of what had happened sense that faithful night to the day she woke up with only a note instead of her boys to greet her.

Inuyashas reaction was expected but still rather painful on the ears as he shouted out," HE DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome let out a soft sigh as she removed her hands from her now hurting ears and replied," Inuyasha please calm down, it happened thirteen years ago."

"Don't defend him Kagome, that bastard deserves to die," Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm not defending him Inuyasha, but he is the father of my sons and you shall not kill him," Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha gapped slightly in stunned silence as he watched Kagome get up and stomp out of the room. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were close being her as Kagome set out in a determined fury for Sesshomarus castle and her sons.

* * *

**_BACK WITH SESSHOMARU_**

A nebulous cloud of swirling black seemed to hang over his sight as Engetsu slowly regained consciousness. A low groan passed through parted lips as a bright light broke through the middle of the warming darkness. Suddenly his eyelids sprang open and the dull light of the room revealed a wooden roof hanging overhead. His mind swam as he tried to register where he was but all Engetsu could come up with was, _There should not be a roof in the middle of the forest. _

Faintly Engetsu heard the soft sound of someone beside him saying, "He is awake. Go tell the lord." Then a cooling cloth was draped across Engetsus forehead and a soft ancient looking hand started to remove the bandages that had miraculously appeared on his chest. "You heal well young one, almost too quickly," the soft voice remarked again.

Engetsu finally gathered up the strength to look beside him and see the archaic Inuyouki that was at the moment replacing his bandages. Suddenly instincts kicked in as he realized what was happening and Engetsu quickly grasped the wrinkled hand in a hard but not overly harsh grasp. "Where am I? What happened to my brother?" Engetsu choked out in voice that did not seem his own.

The old healer was obviously senile or quite brave as she did not react at all to the hand now holding hers all she said was," You are in the castle of Lord Sesshomaru and your brother is in the room beside you. He is fine but unconscious."

Whatever else Engetsu was going to ask was quickly broken off as the door opened with a swish and an ever passive Sesshomaru followed by Toru walked in. "How are you feeling Toru," asked with a kind smiled as he leaned down and took over the healer's job.

Engetsu blinked slightly in surprise at the kind tiger youki as he answered in a firmer tone then before," I'm feeling fine." As Engetsu spoke he proceeded to sit up without any hesitation or pain.

Sesshomaru nearly bit his lip to stop himself from telling Engetsu to sit down, but instead he asked the question that had been plaguing him. "Why did you call me father earlier," Sesshomaru asked sternly.

This time engetsu stood up fully, with Torus help of course, as he answered," It was a mere instinct caused by your scent, though if you are Sesshomaru and your mate is Kagome. Well, then I am your son and so is Mangetsu."

Ryuu and Honou, who had been standing by the door, both laughed as they remarked," Sesshomaru has no mate you silly boy."

Sesshomaru on the other and completely ignored the remarks as he stared at Engetsu in hidden awe my son. "Kagome, you know where she is," Sesshomaru asked in an almost whisper.

Engetsu nodded and remarked firmly," Yes, I know where she is, but I will not tell you. She does not wish to see you." Engetsu seemed cold and indifferent on the outside almost a perfect mirror of his new found father but inwardly he was jumping up and down as he thought I found him, I found my father. "Now may I see my brother, he has never liked being in places he does not know, and I really don't want him to freak out with his injuries," Engetsu requested firmly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in curiosity but nodded in agreement before he turned and walked out of the room. Engetsu followed closely behind him as they walked into the room adjacent of the room they had previously been occupying. Mangetsu was sleeping heavily on a futon resting in the middle of the sparsely decorated room. His clothes were folded neatly beside him and from what Engetsu could see his entire neck and upper body was bandaged.

Mangetsu groaned slightly as he wandered into the world of the conscious, his first sight being that of his brother. No Impossible his brother was, his brother was smiling, it was small and gentle and to anyone else unnoticeable, but it was still there. "Brother, what happened?" Mangetsu asked as he began to sit up.

Engetsu helped him into a sitting position before he replied," We were attacked by Neko demons and now Sesshomaru is helping us. He is are father Mangetsu, we finally found him."

Mangetsus eyes widened drastically as he began to look around the room until he spotted the hidden demon lord. "Are you really our father," Mangetsu asked with barely contained excitement.

Sesshomaru raised both his eyes in curiosity as he starred at the newly awoken boy. He is so different from me or his brother, he so innocent, I wonder why Sesshomaru asked himself. "Yes, I am," answered Sesshomaru after his slight relapse into his own thoughts.

Mangetsu jumped up and nearly knocked Engetsu over in the process as he rushed forward to hug a very surprised Sesshomaru. "I'm glad we found you Otou-san," Mangetsu remarked as he gave Sesshomaru the best bear hug e could.

Sesshomaru on the other hand simply stared down at the boy in awkwardness. He had never really been hugged by anyone except Rin and she was about a foot shorter then Mangetsu not to mention she was female. This on he other hand was just plain strange, he had of course always wanted children Rin being proof enough of that but this was so sudden. Does this boy know nothing of how he was conceived, or does he just not care. The other seems so much more reserved I can't imagine that they are twins Sesshomaru thought vaguely before Mangetsu relinquished his hold.

Before another word could be spoken between the trio the ever well timed Jaken burst into the room. "Mlord pant Mlord there has been a dragon attack on a village near the castle," Jaken gasped out as his buggy yellow eyes turned to the now stoic Taiyouki.

"I must go, I will be back soon," Sesshomaru remarked as he headed for the door, or at least he tried but a hand appeared out of no where to grab onto the sleeve of his haori.

"Let me go with you," Mangetsu pleaded with his large golden eyes.

Engetsus cold voice made him drop his hold though as he remarked," No little brother we will both stay here, you are still injured and I see no reason to burden Sesshomaru during battle."

Mangetsu looked ready to cry but he nodded and walked back over to Engetsu as Sesshomaru headed once more for the door. Before he left though Sesshomaru called out," I will return before dinner."

Mangetsu broke out into another happy smile as he heard his new found 'father's' remark about returning home for dinner. Speaking of which, his stomach seemed to be complaining about its recent lack of nourishment. Engetsu let a small smirk cross his visage as he heard the clearly defined growl of a hungry stomach coming from his brother. "Come let us go see if we can find something to eat, I also want to know who the lord of this castle is," Engetsu remarked as he headed for the door. Mangetsu merely nodded enthusiastically as he chased after his brother.

The twins slowly walked down the endless corridors of the castle, using only their noses to guide them to the enticing scent of cooked meat. As they headed down one of the more decorated hallways a few of the pictures lining the stoned walls caught Engetsus attention. It was a picture of a middle aged male silver Inu standing beside an extremely beautiful female silver youki who held delicately in her arms a bundle of a small baby. Engetsu had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from smiling at the cute and obviously loving couple. His eyes traveled below the painting to a small inscription that read 'Lord Inutasho and his mate.'

Though that was not the main thing that caught his attention, it was the inscription of the painting beside that one. The inscription read plainly 'Lord Sesshomaru.' Engetsu could barely contain himself as he let his eyes rise slowly to take in the form of the man in the painting. Engetsus normally calm and emotionless countenance fell into a look of utter and complete shock as his eyes meet the equally gold orbs of his father inside the picture. His mind whirled around as he tried to place the fact that his father was, was, well his father was THE Lord of the Western Lands. Engetsu had easily noticed the way Sesshomaru had carried himself with dignity and honor and the fact that his clothes where made of fine silk, but he would have never come close to guessing the truth. He had simply thought that he was a high ranking general or a vassal at the most, but this was just too much.

Engetsu barely noticed as the small clawed hand of his brother wrapped around his own hand and dragged him away down the corridor and towards the aroma of food. His mind was doing circles as he finally got one coherent thought through his mind, _**LORDLY my foot the man was a LORD.**_

* * *

****

_**HIDDEN IN THE RUINS OF A DARK CASTLE**_

Cold red eyes stared into the depths of a partially cracked white mirror, the scene of the two brothers playing clearly in the dusty depths of the reflecting surface. An even colder smirk appeared on the pale skin of the man sitting before the mirror. One word broke the silence of the trashed room this word he murmured and an echo murmured back the word," Kagome."

Sinister laughter broke through the silence once more, causing the boys ebony locks to sway in his mirth and shake of the layers of dust that had coated his body. "Revenge shall come yet father, for I will make Kagome pay for her crimes in the blood of her very kin," the man jeered in voice that cracked in its misuse. He stood and exited the nearly nonexistent room in swift steady strides that did not seem to match the pale and weak looking appearance of the Sixteen year old boy.

He exited the castle all together before he took out a small wooden instrument that vaguely resembled a flute. Then he raised it to his mouth and began to play, the sickeningly sweet melody that came from it seemed to float through the air and call the evils of the world to it. Crimson eyes appeared out of the darkness of the forest and then suddenly disappeared as the creatures that owned those inhuman eyes went in search of their quarry.

* * *

**_BACK WITH KAGOME_**

Kagomes angered stomp through the wood turned into a frantic run as she felt the unmistakable shiver of yoki in the distance, and if the smoke coming from not to far away was any indication of danger, well lets just say she ran faster then ever before. "No a village," Kagome cried out as she ran towards the smoke that was billowing into the sky at an alarming rate.

As the trees cleared away Kagome came upon the unwelcoming scene of two adult dragon youki feasting upon the dead of the village. There muzzles where covered in blood and chunks of flesh and one of the dragons had a wooden spear lodge into its flank. If the scene before her was not enough to set off Kagomes emotionally controlled powers then the small child that now hung limply from on of the dragons jaws did the job.

Anger rolled off Kagome in waves of purifying energy as she reached for the bow that was attached to her back by a leather cord. It had been nearly thirteen years sense Kagome had last used her bow, but she still managed to notch an arrow and take aim at the dragons with the graceful skill of an expert shooter.

The dragons both raised their heads as the strong scent of power reached their noses. Both the bloody creatures let out a dirge like call as they prepared to charge at this pitiful human that dared to attack them during such a good feast. Though they were too late as one arrow after another was released and lodged into their hides and burned away the flesh until only two piles of dust was left in their wake.

Kagome sighed as her eyes that had been previously burning indigo with her purifying powers, returned back to their stormy slate (a kind of bluish grey) color. She was about ready to approach the mangled corpses and begin a small funeral ceremony before Kagomes senses went off like crazy. She looked around n search of the youkai she was looking for but her neck started to burn to an almost unbearable level and that's when Kagome knew she was in trouble.

* * *

_**SESSHOMARU**_

Sesshomaru left the castle quickly carrying only his swords along with him as he headed for the village that was only a few kilometers away probably around roku (five). Sesshomaru could easily see the smoke in the distance and sense the unmistakable pull of youki, but their was also the strong sense of foreboding coming from the village almost like the feeling he got when he was around Mikos.

Sesshomaru decided to land on the outskirts of town just in case there was any unknown dangers lurking about, but as he approached the village he knew something was wrong for the mark on his chest started to burn with such pain it was almost unbearable. Kagome He thought in surprise as he reached the clearing that lead to the village. What he saw before him was the most amazing, surprising, and annoyingly arousing sight Sesshomaru had ever laid eyes on.

Before him was the miko that had haughted his dreams for over a decade. She was posed in battle position with an arrow notched on her bow. She did not even notice his presence for her entire body was focused on the two murdering dragons that stood before her. Sesshomaru had to mentally stop himself from going to her aid as the angry miko completely desolated her foes. Though it was not her destruction of the creatures that surprised him, rather I was the purple glow of her eye and her even odder aura. Last time he had seen her Kagome had contained a light blue aura that all mikos possessed, but now, now her aura was blood red in the center then slowly fading to green color that look suspiciously like his own poison. How is this possible, Sesshomaru thought in contained awe as he watched her release a sigh and return to normal.

He realized that she had sensed him to late as Kagome turned to face him, her hands already having notched another arrow to her bow. Tough her eyes where not on him rather then on something or some one behind him. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly so that he could see what she was looking at. There was some more smoke in the distance back from where he had come. My castle, no the boys his mind screamed out.

Kagome raced forward and past him as she screamed out," MANGETSU ENGETSU."

* * *

_Ok guys well here is the authors note. I hope you all enjoied this chapter and for those of you who hate cliffies you are going to have to wait some time for chapter four. I have two 3 page essays and a sceince fair project due soon and I will not be near a comp for almost all of christmas so Im afraid you will have to wait. now I know this is the time I am suppose to give review reponses but I got a bunch of reviews and it would take forever for this to come out if a responed to them all. Though I thank every single last one of you who reviewed from the bottome my heart._

_ Also for those of you who asked for Kagome to save her sons. Well really could not do that so I made her fighting some draogns just for you. Dont woory though Kagome will not be weak and always in need of saving in this story but she also will not be all powerful. Being that I am a a roleplayer I hold strong to the rule of no god-mding evn in my writing._


	4. Confusing Thoughts on a Deadly Subject

**Koinonayami**

**Chapter 4: Confusing Thoughts on a Deadly Subject**

Hey folks it's me again, I love all of your great reviews, especially one by a

person named Mistress. Your review was very sweet and I will try my hardest to

keep your request when it comes to the shortness of my paragraphs. It is thanks

to you and of course my good friend and fellow author that I am writing this

chapter so much earlier then I had thought I would. I know I said due to

Christmas break and mass amounts of school work that I would not update until

2005, but o well. You can all thank Mistress for her inspiration.

Engetsu and Mangetsu wandered the halls for a bit longer before they entered

the dining room and were greeted by a servant. The kitsune served them nigujaga

with a few pieces of sushi that tasted five times better then anything they had

ever had. Maybe it was because the potatoes were fresh ad the food was great or maybe it was because he had found his father, but Engetsu was in the

best mood he had been in for sometime. Only one thing was missing, and that

thing was his mother.

Of course that lovely feeling of serenity did not last for long as the

lingering sense of a youki weaseled its way into the back of Engetsus mind.

Instantly he was up on his feet and heading to the doors, followed closely by

the servant and Mangetsu.

As they reached the outside courtyard a flood of oni flowed inside the walls of

the castle. They were relatively weak youkai servants, but the mass numbers of

them were utterly impossible to defeat with the only three of them.

Engetsus golden eyes widened slightly as he jumped forward and pushed Mangetsu to the ground. Engetsu knew his brother was strong, but he did not wish for any harm to befall his younger sibling. He heard his brother let out a small whimper in fear and surprise before his own vision swam red.

His fangs had already started to elongate when a sharp scent hit him like a

stampede it was the same scent that had blocked away the youkais putrid smell

and stopped him from sensing them. It burned his nose and watered his eyes,

making it so the only thing keeping Engetsu awake was his own blood lust.

Mangetsu was already passed out beneath him and the strike of a blunt object to the back of his head was all it took to finish the job. Though he did see one

thing before he passed out, it was the silhouette of man with long black hair

and glowing red eyes.

SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME 

Time passes by so much slower when you do not understand or just can not

comprehend what happens around you. Maybe that is the wonder of having children,

of suddenly feeling that you really aren't invincible and the lives of two young

boys have suddenly been placed into your hands. That may not have been the exact

words to describe the situation, but right about now that was the only thing

Sesshomaru could think of.

Kagome was running beside him at a pace much quicker then any human female should be able to pull off and she was completely ignoring his presence.

Thirteen years, thirteen long years and what did she do, she didn't even bother

to look in his direction, and for some reason that just really ticked him off.

Kagome chanced a glance over at Sesshomaru and even though she couldn't read any emotion on his controlled features, but she could easily sense the raging form of his aura. This did cause a small amount of fear to push into her heart, but

Kagome easily pushed it away with a passion as she concentrated on the race to

her sons. '_Not Much longer and I can leave. All I got to do is get to my sons_

_and head for the well_' Kagome silently told herself as she picked up pace just a

bit.

Sesshomaru was starting to get annoyed at Kagomes pace, though fast for a

human, it was slow for him. So in his urge to get to his long lost kin,

Sesshomaru grasped Kagome around the waist and pulled her to him before jumping

up into the sky. He vaguely realized that this was the best speed he had ever

attained without losing control to his demon instincts, but Sesshomaru quickly

squashed that idea as they reached the palace yard.

The palace gardens were trashed and small fires littered the yard though neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru paid attention to the damage. For attached to an arrow at the palace gates was a message that clearly read in a suspiciously red ink:

_Dear Kagome,_

_You have committed a great crime against my family, and thus I will destroy_

_yours. Both of your sons have been taken away to my castle. If you ever wish to_

_see them again then I suggest you and your lord visit the place of Narakus_

_death._

_Sincerely,_

_Kumo_

Sesshomarus eyes bled red as he sniffed the letter and easily smelt his eldest son's blood was the ink adorning the cursed document. He has also had not missed the fact about the person who had written the letter.

A soft whisper from beside him confirmed Sesshomarus own thoughts as Kagome gasped," Kumo means spider…….. Naraku." Kagome had always gone along with fate, and she had never really complained, but at that moment as she fell back into the comforting denial of unconsciousness one thought flew through her mind. Strange and completely random Kagome whispered out," Life really sucks."

Sesshomaru easily caught Kagome with one hand as she practically fell back on him, but one perfectly sculpted brow did rise slightly in confusion as he caught the end of her statement. "Still as utterly insane as before, I see," Sesshomaru nearly chuckled as he lifted her up and walked down the long hallways of the fortress in search of a room to lay her in. _Good thing the other lords left or I would never live this down_, Sesshomaru thought with a small sigh as he finally reached his destination.

He placed Kagome down gently on the large futon, before he placed a thin blanket over her. Sesshomaru almost left the room completely before he heard a soft whimper and suddenly smelt a tang of fear so strong he nearly had to cover his nose. _Kagome is never this scared, what the hell is she dreaming about_, he thought as he turned back to look at the now thrashing woman.

KAGOMES DREAM 

_Dark. Black. Cold. There was no color; nothing at all existed except for the darkness and sound. Off in the distance Kagome could make out the sound of metal clashing against metal as it steadily grew closer. Something in her mind screamed to run, yelled at her mind to work and flee, but her legs seemed glued in place. _

_Then she saw it, off in the distance she could make out sparks of light as they flew from clashing weapons of steel. A wave of fear ran through her body at this sight, for the flashes of light seemed to come from everywhere at once, as if the unseen battlers were moving faster then even demons. _

_Suddenly Kagome seemed to be able to make out things in the darkness, such as the wisps of her own frozen breaths and the weapons could suddenly be seen as a Scythe and a sword; a very familiar sword. It was the Toujikin. Though not sure why, Kagome began to shiver uncontrollable as the fighting stopped._

_"Is it over?" Kagome asked curiously, but her only answer was two stripped hands reaching out and pulling her backwards into a hard armor-covered chest._

"_Kagome," whispered a seductively familiar voice as the owner of said voice suddenly began to nip at the bite mark on her neck. Kagome tried to squirm out of his grasp but it just wasn't working, his hold seemed unbreakable._

"_Let go of her," growled a voice so soft and deadly cold, that Kagome had to strain to hear it all. Like a ghost out of the mist a new player was suddenly entering the game. _

_He looked rather young with long black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and a black star marking his brow. The man seemed to hold the same frigid air that Sesshomaru had, but this man also seemed to hold a deadly and permanent smirk. In his hand was a large scythe and his clothes where a thin black silk. _

_Kagome wasn't sure why, but this strange man made her think of one and only word, 'darkness.' He had done nothing to her nor said that he would but that man sent fear streaking through Kagome; fear for not only her one life but Sesshomarus as well. _

_A low growl was heard coming from behind and slightly beside Kagome, and she could not help but shiver at the warning. Though the man simply widened his smirk and let out a laugh so cold and humorless, that Naraku could have taken lessons. _

END OF KAGOMES DREAM 

Kagome sprang out of the bed she had just been placed in as she tried to still the raging beating of her heart. "Ankoku," she whispered softly as she thought back to the man in her dream. Many things about him just seemed familiar, too familiar, but what struck her was the fact that she seemed to '_know_' his name. No one had ever told her and yet the name Ankoku rang through her head like a broken record.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of Sesshomarus throat. He was standing by the doorway looking as calm as ever, though the slight downward tilt of his brows made Kagome wander if he was slightly worried.

"We should head out soon, who knows what Kumo will do to 'our' sons," Sesshomaru remarked sternly, his aura radiating calm.

Kagome nearly protested, but her altruistic nature and her mother instincts told her to shut it and agree. Which is exactly what she did by nodding affirmative and getting out of the bed.

Sesshomaru scantly wandered about why she was being so docile and why her scent was not laced with fear as it had been during her dream. '_Aww but you forget, she may look human, but she has the instincts of a true demon mother'_ a voice echoed through his head, making him wonder just how much Kagome had changed over the years. '_Is she still so naive, so selfless when it comes to her own pain,_' Sesshomaru let the thought roll around in his mind before he mentally shook himself and focused on the task at hand.

Kagome noticed the insignificant pause in his step, the momentary hesitation that clearly told her he was thinking deeply about something. '_I wonder what's on his mind'_ Kagome thought absently.

The next assessment to pass was that Kagome had actually noticed the small changes that showed what Sesshomaru was thinking. If it had been some time ago, Kagome never would have noticed the concentrated look in his wonderful golden and now seemingly expressive eyes. '_Could it be that the mating mark has made me more attune to his emotions._' Kagomes internal interrogation was interrupted once more by Sesshomaru clearing his throat before heading out of the room.

The castle, or manor or where ever the heck Kagome was, held a magnificent air or a royalty that would have mad King Phillip XVI look like commoner. The building was not overly extravagant or coated in gold like the sun palace, but something about it warmed Kagomes heart and made her feel welcomed. Everything was done in calming warm and cool colors that contrasted excellently to the Inuyoukai paintings that adorned most of the walls. The most prominent colors throughout the home were a light blue almost teal color and a dark crimson almost maroon.

Sesshomaru noticed the slack jawed wide eyed expression on Kagomes face and nearly chuckled, '_Yep she is still the same naïve child I meet thirteen years ago_.'

As they turned and twisted down the sinuous hallways of the castle Sesshomaru began to pick up his pace until they reached a large building in the back. The doors to the room were normal shoji screens, but they where huge and a plate above the door read 'Dojo' in perfectly written Kenji.

"Why the Dojo," Kagome questioned with a curious look over the others massive shoulder.

"To retrieve a weapon for you," Sesshomaru remarked curtly before he opened the door and bowed in respect before entering. "Now pick one," he commanded as he indicated the weapons lining the right wall.

Kagome looked around at the vast masses of weapons before she walked over to a white bow and arrow set that seemed to be made of purified demon bone. "I choose these," she remarked as she lifted up the bow and slung the quiver over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement at the choice before he remarked, "Now choose a katana or scythe for close combat."

Kagome nervously chewed at her bottom lip before replying," I can't use either of those." Sesshomaru gave her a condescending glare after that and caused her to practically bristle with anger. "WHAT? I can't use any close combat weapons OK. In my time, training like that is expensive and I just didn't have the money."

"Then I will just have to train you, ne" Sesshomaru remarked with an amused glimmer in his eyes.

NARAKUS CASTLE WITH ENGETSU AND KUMO 

The monotonous sound of water dripping from the ceiling seemed to echo throughout the entire ruins of the castle. A soft groan soon followed the sound as pale eyelids flickered open to reveal tired golden orbs. Engetsu had just woken from being passed out and his mind seemed too muddled to conceive any true thoughts except '_Where am I_?'

"Awake I see," chuckled a dark voice that seemed to be coming from the very walls themselves.

"Who's there?" Engetsu growled lowly as he tried to search the room for its second occupant. Or at least he tried, before the sudden realization that he was chained to the wall stopped most of the searching.

"I'm right here, pup," answered a young man as he stepped from the shadows, his voice still laced with amusement. The man looked to be in his twenties, with jet black hair and glowing scarlet eyes.

"Where is my brother? What have you done with him," Engetsu snapped out after he caught sight of the man.

"My my, it seems my little pet does have some spunk, from your lovely mother I'm sure," Kumo remarked as he approached Engetsu, stopping only mere inches away from the chained inu.

"You didn't answer my question, and how do you know my mother," Engetsu growled, his well formed control now out the window as his eyes turned an interesting shade of red.

"Do not fret little one, your brother is simply down the hall a ways, but now that I think about it I really do not need two of you. Your parents will come as long as there is one of you, so I think I will just rid myself of the whelp," Kumo shrugged before letting out a dark chuckle.

Engetsu pushed with all his might against the chains that bound him as he shook his head furiously and yelled out," NO, please no, do not harm my Otouto-san."

Kumo hid a smirk before he asked," Tell me, what would you do to save your twin?"

Engetsu let his head fall limp against his chest as he muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Kumo questioned as he cocked his head to the side to listen.

"Anything, I will do anything," Engetsu remarked again, almost whimpered, but what was left of his shield held strong.

"That's what I thought you said, my pet. Now give me your word on your brother's life that you will do what I say and I will return Mangetsu unharmed to your parents when they arrive," Kumo replied.

Engetsu swallowed detectably before he vowed;" I give you my word on my brother's life that I will do as you ask, though I request that you do not ask me to harm my mother, please."

"Fine," Kumo remarked before braking out into a wide grin and disappearing out the door of the cell. Five minutes later he came back with something black and smelling strongly of leather in his hands. "Tilt your head up and forward," he commanded in a stern voice before something suddenly clapped around Engetsus neck. It was a simple black dog collar with a metal clasp in the back and even a little ring for a leash.

Next thing Engetsu knew, he was falling to the floor after hearing a click to his sides and Kumo was commanding him to get up. He rose on unsteady feet before looking over at his new 'master'.

"Take your Haori off, now," Kumo snapped with a motion of his hands as he lifted up two other black collars.

Engetsu hesitated for a moment before he removed his shirt and held out his hands, knowing exactly what Kumo wanted.

"Very good little pet," he remarked with that same sickening grin before placing the two smaller collars on Engetsus wrists.

After having his hands released Engetsu began to raise his hand to tug at the largest collar and try to relieve an annoying itch on his neck. A sudden jolt of black ki shocked him and Engetsu could not help but let out a yelp in surprise.

Kumo snickered in the background before telling Engetsu," See now my pet, those bindings can never be removed unless I do so myself. Now I need you to move your neck to the right, and maybe I will even take away the pain of the burns."

Engetsu quickly did as he was told before he suddenly found himself much closer than he had ever wanted to be with anyone. Kumo had suddenly moved forward and began to nip at his neck before fully sinking his fangs into his jugular.

Engetsu nearly passed out from the intense pain but something totally unexpected kept him conscious. It was Kumos scent that metallic tang of blood that seemed to disturbingly make up the elders scent, started to bring out his own blood beast. Suddenly Engetsu was afraid and he tried to push away, tried to escape that intoxicating scent of blood. He even began to whine as he tried to dislodge the other from his neck.

Kumo let the now whimpering boy go, but not before grasping his burned handed and moving it close for examination. "Saliva will stop the pain, but you cannot move your hand above your neck, hmm what shall we do pet. Aww how about I help you, and then we can continue your first session as a pet dog." With that Kumo brought the burning hand up to his mouth and let his tongue lap over the sensitive area.

Engetsu continue his whimpers and attempts to escape, but he knew it was of no use. He now belonged to someone else. He was now propriety to a hanyou.

Kumo smirked as he dropped the hand then shot forward, slamming the boy against the wall, to continue his feast on the demon/mikos powerful blood. Of course this time the boy seemed to fully crack as he cried out desperately, his howls echoing down the halls," MANGETSUUUUUUUU." Tears fell from his eyes for the first time in years as he tried to block out everything his mind was telling him. The only thing he could really distinguish was pain, lots of searing pain.

In the darkness of these hidden halls, in a cell not far away, twin tears fell to the floor only to mix with the dripping water from the rafters.

Yeah We now have chapter 4 put in al of its glory, and don't you all just love Kumo. Sick little bastard aint he, poor Engetsu. Well I thank all of you who reviewed and guess what I now have 103 reviews. The next chapter will be out whenever my muses return.


	5. The Shackles Broken and the Scars Emerge

Koinonayami

Chapter Five: The Shackles Broken and the Scars Emerge

_Hello my readers I'm glad you all seemed to like chapter four, you should know I had a heck of a time trying to write it. Well I hope this chapter will make up for it because I am starting this on 1/20/05, lets just see how long it takes to be written. Also for those of your who read chapter four and it was missing the part with Engetsu and Kumo well read the end of chapter 4 now because it is fixed._

* * *

_Answers to questions in Reviews:_

First of all was the question of, 'will Kagome have the life of a demon if she and Sesshomaru get together', and I am afraid I can not answer that question because of how this story is going to end. You will see what I mean later.

Second 'was poor Engetsu sexually molested by Kumo." The answer to that is it depends how I feel when I write about it later.

Third was a question about Sesshomarus bowing into the dojo and a mention on the price of training. It is true that training like that in Japan is not expense at all, but you also have to think that Kagome was raising two boys. Also Engetsu has had previous training which she had to pay for. I never mentioned that, but he has. As for the bowing, well that is simply a tradition among different styles of martial arts that shows respect to the place where you train.

* * *

Birds chirped calmly in the distance as the sun slowly began its rise above the eastern mountains. All seemed calm until a loud thud echoed throughout the Western castle, rousing guards from their well earned rest. They headed down the mazes of hallways as silently as possible, following the sounds to the dojo. The soldiers knew none of their own where inside so with a tightening grasp on his spear the lead guard flung open the shoji screen to reveal the most peculiar of sights.

Sesshomaru had been training Kagome for the last week, every day well before dawn and she was still willing to learn. It was odd really, the onna seemed almost desperate to learn, and not a single bit of fear had laced through her scent except for once.

At around the second day when they had started a free for all battle, Sesshomaru had let his eyes become tinged with red, but as soon as he did Kagomes scent became clearly fearful. 'So she does still remember that night,' Sesshomaru had thought when he caught the sharp tangy smell. After that he made sure to keep his demon instincts under control and his eyes the clear gold they were meant to be.

Though at the moment Kagome was sprawled out on the dojo floor after just being thrown for what seemed like the twentieth time. "Come at me again," Sesshomaru barked out as tightened his grasp on the wooden sword he was using.

Kagome practically growled as she jumped up and came at him again, her ki flaring out behind her in a raging fire of emotions.

This strange sight of teaching and utter insanity or least in their eyes, from their lord and this new mortal was the sight that greeted the guards upon entering the dojo. It was a shock in itself to see Lord Sesshomaru in the dojo, seeing as he only trained out in the wilderness, but to see him attempting to teach a human miko how to fight with scythe was just mind numbing.

Sesshomaru felt more then saw his guards in the doorway but decided to ignore them for the time being. Not to mention Kagome looked quite peeved at the moment. He barely dodged the first strike thanks to his lapses in thought, but Sesshomaru completely dodged the second swipe and managed to strike the weapon out of her hand. Not but second after the scythe fell to the floor Sesshomaru smelt fresh blood, worried that he had hit Kagome, he looked her over for wounds. Of course after a quick examination Sesshomaru realized the blood was actually coming from a small cut on his palm. Kagome had hit him.

The cut was small and Kagome barely got the chance to see it before it closed completely, but the pride she got from it made her very aura swell. She smiled softly at Sesshomaru before remarking," Gomen nesai for the cut, but that was what you wanted correct?"

Sesshomaru nearly smiled himself as he saw his 'student' was finally ready for their journey east to Narakus old castle. "Yes, you did well; you should be good enough in close combat defense for now. Though when we return we will continue your training," Sesshomaru remarked sternly before turning on the ball of his foot and heading to the doorway of the dojo.

As soon as the guards saw their master heading towards them, they all bowed in respect before making themselves scarce.

Sesshomaru nearly smirked as he bowed out of the dojo and headed for the main gates. "Come Kagome, we leave now," Sesshomaru commanded before completely disappearing down the corridor.

Kagome ran after him but could not quite keep up so she slowed down to a swift walk as she mumbled under her breath. "Jerk, arrogant bastard, why does he have to be so commanding all the time, I know of the urgency in our journey," Kagome practically growled.

When she finally made it out to the front of the manor, two strong looking mares carrying one pack apiece were all ready for travel. Sesshomaru in all of his regal beauty stood beside the larger of the black horses as he waited for her.

"Were is Ah-Un?" Kagome asked curiously as she got closer to what she supposed was her own horse. As she stood near the large beast Kagome realized that both had red eyes and a slight demonic aura.

"They are with Rin, and yes these horses do have demon blood," Sesshomaru answered both her spoken ad unspoken question.

"O," was Kagomes intelligent answer as she moved to mount the horse. As soon as she moved to do so the horse began to buck and fidget, leaving Kagome to fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes as he patted the horse gently on its neck to calm it down. The horse almost instantly calmed and Kagome could have sworn she saw a smug look of satisfaction cross its eyes before she got off the ground. "Here," Sesshomaru remarked coldly as he came up behind her and lifted Kagome by her waist and onto the horse. "He can sense your Miko, so I sugest you keep your powers down while riding," Sesshomaru commanded more then asked before he mounted his own mare.

"Well then why did you give me a demonic horse?" Kagome spat angrily as she glared over at her companion.

"Because these horses are much faster then ordinary ones and I know you will not use your miko powers to purify a creature of nature." Sesshomaru answered with and icy glare that clearly said 'you try my patience wench.'

Though Kagome didn't seem to notice at all as she began to gently talk into the ear of her horse as she tried to sooth it into trusting her. The horse seemed to be calming greatly and it was soon trotting along next to Sesshomarus horse and following her commands. "What are their names," Kagome asked curiously.

This time Sesshomaru really did roll his eyes before answering with, "I do not bother to name the animals, only Ah-Un has a name."

Kagome took on a thoughtful appearance before she frowned and concluded," That's sad, how about I name them?"

"If you insist," responded Sesshomaru flatly.

Kagome smiled brightly before she began listing off the various names that would fit the horses. It was soon decided that Sesshomarus horse would be named Hokori (Pride) and her own would be called Kage (Shadow). With the new names decided Kagome and Sesshomaru headed out through the main gates and towards the evil aura that marked Narakus old castle.

* * *

_**BACK WITH ENGETSU**_

It had been five days, five long days of this torture Kumo called training and Engetsu was quite sure he did not even have the energy to move his toes. Kumo had finally let him be for a time and at the moment Engetsu was laying on his stomach in a bed somewhere in the castle. It was actually a very comfortable bed and Engetsu was greatly tempted to just fall asleep, but he did not trust Kumo and willed himself you keep one eye open.

He was now shirtless and his back bore and ugly scare that looked as if it would never heal. Starting from very low on his hips to his right shoulder was a large crescent moon scar. Three or four ribs were surely broken and bruises covered Engetsus chest and hips. His hands where also now burned beyond repair and they hurt like hell. Sometime during his training, Kumo had pushed Engetsus hands above his head and they got burned by the dark ki in his collars.

Engetsu almost wondered if it was worth it, but as soon as he thought of his brother lying dead in the cells below, he knew it was well worth the pain. Faintly he wondered if the only permanent damage was in his hands, by the feel of things, the answer was no. This made him think of a saying he had heard long ago it went something like, 'do not fear pain for when you feel you know you are alive.'

"I hope he is ok," Engetsu mumbled out loud as he thought back on his brother. His eyes slowly began to droop as his mind relived the past. A little voice in the back of his mind told him not to fall asleep but he ignored and slowly fell into the shadows.

Kumo watched Engetsu with an amused smirk as he walked into the room from the cover of the doorway. "It took you longer then I thought to give in to your exhaustion my little pet," he remarked with a soft chuckled before moving to sit on the bed beside Engetsu.

Kumo ran his clawed hand softly through the others ivory tresses as he thought back on the last few days. He had thoroughly enjoyed the company of his new found pet and he would be damned if anyone took him. "Not even your powerful father can save you now," Kumo growled out before his growl turned into a long sadistic chuckle.

"Now to deal with your brother," Kumo whispered before he rose from the bed and headed down into the cold and damp dungeon below. "O Mangetsu, my bright little moon," Kumo called in a sing song tone as he walked along the rows of cells. A sadistic smirk graced his pale features when he heard a whimper coming from one of the cells ahead.

Mangetsu huddled to the very back corner of cell as he heard Kumos sadistic call and sudden layer of light blue light covered his body in a protective barrier. "Stay away from me," Mangetsu growled for the first time in his life as he watched Kumo enter through the door.

"Come now little one, I am merely keeping a promise to your dear older brother. I am going to set you free," Kumo called in the same sing-song tone as before.

Mangetsus face light up at the mention of his brother and he stood up and cautiously approached his jailor. "Engetsu is, is he alright?" he gulped.

"For Now, but it is time you return to your parents with this message," Kumo commanded as he handed Mangetsu a folded parchment. Then he moved to the side of the cell and let a large fanged grin pass across his face before barking out," Now RUN!"

Mangetsu wasn't really sure how to react to this, but soon his instincts took over and he sprinted out of the dungeon and then out into the wilderness. His legs carried him as far west as his demon powers could before he fell into heap of limbs near and old tree, his chest heaving from the long run.

* * *

_**SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME**_

Seven hours, it had been seven long hours sense Sesshomaru and Kagome had left the western castle. Even though Kagome had never had any real violent tendencies in the past, she was quite ready to slaughter Kage. She had never rode a horse in her life and seven straight hours on one was pure murder on her now seriously sore thighs. It was true that she could always just ask Sesshomaru to stop, but she would be damned if she asked HIM for help.

Finally around nightfall, Sesshomaru led both of the horsed into the forest and stopped near a large tree. They then dismounted and tied the horses to a nearby tree. "We have traveled far today, ne? " Kagome asked before she took out some dried meat from her pack and began to nibble at it.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod before moving over to the tree and sitting down by the rough bark. "We have some things to discuss, Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke softly, purposefully using her proper name.

Kagome gulped softly before she moved to gracelessly plop down beside him, she was extremely nervous but she knew this had to be done. The two of them needed to talk about the future, about their sons, and themselves.

Sesshomaru decided to use actions instead of words as he pulled back his gi and revealed the circular miko mark Kagome had given him 12 years ago. Kagome gasped and had to nearly force herself to stop from touching the purplish scar. "Did, Did I?" she started to question.

Sesshomaru nodded before he remarked," This scar is the same as the bite mark you wear, it will not let me even remotely approach a female except for yourself. This is why we need to speak. You are to leave Engetsu with me, to become heir to the western throne."

Kagome wasn't sure what to do or say, but in her instant of shock come a surge of pure and utter rage. 'HOW DARE HE,' her mind seemed to scream before she slapped him, a flash of miko energy following the movement of her hand. "NO, Engetsu is MY son, how could you think to take him away from me. I raised him, by myself, for twelve years, Sesshomaru. I will not sit by and ideally twiddle my thumbs while you turn my eldest son into some cold murdering bastard like yourself. After this I will take them home and never return again," Kagome growled out, her rant causing her to huff and wheeze out of yelling.

Sesshomarus normally cold eyes widened in surprise as his head was snapped back from the force of the miko enhanced slap. 'Damn that actually hurt, how dare the wench defy me,' his inner youkai howled. With a reddening of Sesshomarus golden orbs he lashed out and pushed her to the ground with a clawed hand wrapped around Kagomes throat. "I will not be defied by MY own mate," Sesshomaru snapped out madly as his claws began to grow green in acidic poison.

Kagome whimpered in pure freight as flashes of those same red eyes and feeling of those same claws ripping into her flesh flashed across her mind's eye. For once in her life Kagome could not bring her miko powers out to help save her life. For once her entire been was shocked with horror. "Please don't," Kagome whimpered again as tears streamed down her face.

As soon as Sesshomaru smelt the horrible saltiness of Kagomes tears, his entire mind went black. In the deep recesses of his heart and mind where a large white dog paced around in large shackles a sudden crack resounded in the darkness and the monster broke free for the first time in many years. On the outside Sesshomaru still looked the same but his mind was now running on pure instinct, the instinct to stop his mate's pain.

Letting out a whimper of his own Sesshomaru licked away Kagomes tears before leaning down to nuzzle against her neck in a placating gesture. He could not speak because his mind was running on instinct, but his body language spoke volumes and it was saying," We're sorry, we will not hurt you again." Slowly and carefully Sesshomaru moved his hand away from her throat and used the once deadly weapon to soothingly run his clawed fingers through her ebony tresses.

After a moment Kagome calmed down and dried her tears with a few sniffles and choked sobs. "Sess, Sesshomaru," she started but was quickly shushed by a soft almost purr-like growl.

Under the shine of a full moon and covered by the blanket of twinkling stars, two long lost mates fell into their first comfortable rest in over twelve years.

The soft morning calls of birds rose into the sky as the sun began its daily rise upward past the horizon. A groan echoed throughout a small clearing in the forest as heavy eyelids tried to break the bonds of ever so wonderful sleep. Bright blue orbs opened to the world then quickly closed to the blinding light. "Urg. go away," Kagome grumbled as she swatted at the open air as if that could drive away the sun. Of course as soon as Kagome lowered her hand back to her side she realized that her had wasnt resting on herself, but someone else. "Wha?" Kagome started as she swiftly reopened her eyes and searched for the person who had greatly invaded her personal space. Though the peaceful vision of Sesshomarus slumbering face resting on her lower abdomen, was not quite what she was expecting. Hold on 'peaceful', 'resting', 'abdomen', 'SESSHOMARU.'

_3...2...1...FIRE IN THE HOLE!_

**"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Sesshomaru was quickly woken up by a shrill scream from below him and a rather pounding headache that normally meant either hangover or he had lost control. When he opened his eyes to spot a rather terrified Kagome resting 'beneath' him, well lets just say Sesshomaru had never stood up so fast in his entire demon life.

He tried, lord he tried, to remember what had happened the night before, but nothing came to mind. So Sesshomaru decided to check on the one creature that would know what was going on. Deep inside his soul, hidden in his minds eye, was a feral beast known as Sesshomarus Youki. A large white dog with bright red eyes that pierced through the darkness of his very soul. Now this image that Sesshomaru had created years ago as a way to keep control of his more dangerous instincts was normally seen as a large muzzled white dog with four shackles on each leg binding it to his soul. Though today something seemed wrong and as Sesshomaru checked on his inner self he noticed the absence of the bindings and a few broken chain links littering the black floor of his mind. Actually his normal feral youki seemed to be purring in contentment and wagging its tail in a rather playful manner. 'What the hell did it do? Did she do?' Sesshomaru thought with a raised brow as he turned to the skittish miko on his right.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru opening his mouth in preparation to say something until she watched his head snap to the side and his nostrils flair slightly as if trying to take in a scent. Then she felt ot a familiar pull that she just could not name.

Sesshomaru quickly turned back to Kagome and answered her silent almost pleading glance with a simple," I smell Kumo and ...Mangetsu."


	6. The Truth behind Madness

**Koinonayami (Love Troubles)**

**Chapter Six: The Truth behind Madness **

_Well guys I'm back to start chapter six and thank all of my lovely reviewers. Now I have a couple of things to fill in so listen closely. Now for those of you who think the romance in the story is moving to fast and that Kagome should not be falling in love with Sesshomaru. Well let me just tell you to reread the last few paragraphs of the last chapter because I promise you that Sesshomaru and Kagome have in no way gained romantic feelings for each other. Sesshomarus youkai has just claimed possession of Kagome because of her mark and the pups and Kagome just doesn't hate Sesshomaru. That does not mean, in any way, that she has fallen for him. Now for those of you who are asking 'How can Kagome fall in love with Sesshomaru after what he did?' well you are just going to have to see how I'm ending the story to find out._

* * *

Golden orbs snapped open, revealing a surprised and freighted gaze as Mangetsu lurched upward and away from his resting spot on the tree. A shrill scream passed by slightly parted lips as he tried to physically shake the horrendous nightmare he had just had out of his mind. "Engetsu," he whimpered as Mangetsu shivered against the early morning air and tried to blink away the sleep from his eyes. 

A jolt of something familiar almost like that feeling when there is some one else in the room, shot through Mangetsus body and made his head whirl to the side in search of the presence he was feeling. It was so familiar he knew he had felt it before but he did not know if that was good or bad. Well Mangetsu did not know until he heard a soft female voice calling out for him in earnest.

"MOTHER," Mangetsu blurted out as he sprang to his feet and race to the west where he had heard the voice. They reached each other in an instant and mother and son reunited in a rush of hugs and words of rejoicing. Even Sesshomaru, who had stayed in the background the entire time, seemed to have a small smile of contentment cross his glacier features.

Kagome cried out in happiness as she hugged her son and looked him over for injuries. Luckily the only thing she could see was a couple of scrapes and some very dirty clothes. "I'm so glad you're all right, thank Kami, "Kagome whispered. "Is Engetsu with you?" Kagome asked questioningly as she gnawed on her bottom lip.

At this question, Mangetsu burst into tears of sadness and shook his head from side to side in a show of guilt and remorse. He sniffled as he tried to get out," He is still with that, that man, and he's hurt I know it, it's all my fault mama, all my fault."

Kagome tried to shush him and understand what he was saying, but all that she could understand was his mumblings of his guilt. "Shh Mangetsu, shh, slow down and tell me what happened," Kagome whispered into his ear as she used her aura to radiate calm and motherly protection.

Mangetsu sniffled a bit before he lowered himself to a sitting position on the ground and became to tell all he knew. He started off teary eyed and stuttering but in the corner of his eye, Mangetsu saw the calm form of his father silently urging him on and soon the story came easily. "I don't remember much from when the bad man captured us except for seeing Anki turn into a large white doggie before everything went black. When I woke up it was really cold and damp and I couldn't see big brother, but I could feel him. He was talking to that bad man, arguing with him I think. The man said he would kill be because I was useless, but, but sniffle brother told him he would do anything to protect me. I'm not sure what happened in the cell nearby but I know the evil man left then came back, that's when Engetsu started yelling, he was, he was calling for me and he was crying and I couldn't do anything." At this part of the story, Mangetsu burst into a new fit of tears and tried to finish off his narrative. "Engetsu never cries, ever, but he did when the bad man was with him, but they left the cell, both of them went up the stairs until the man came back down days later and released me. He told me to run and I did until I came here."

Sesshomaru could feel his claw breaking through the skin on his palms and he was quite sure his eyes were blood red by now. '_HOW DARE that half-breed bastard harm what is mine, how dare he!_' his demon roared in contempt. Sesshomaru was a second away from forming his cloud and rushing of to dismember Kumo when his beast was latterly shocked out of its place in his mind. '_What the hell was that'_ he thought faintly as another growl echoed his own. Sesshomaru looked to Mangetsu only to find him just as surprised as himself. With one last turn to the finally member of the group Sesshomaru spotted something he would never forget in the length of his entire immortal life.

Kagome was spitting mad and this was reflected in her stormy, red tinged eyes. Hold on red? Yes, red, Kagomes normally friendly eyes where a perfect picture of Sesshomarus, and her throat was still shaking from the force of the feral growl she had let pass. "No one touches 'MY' pups," she growled out, her fists clenching.

In the very deep recesses of his mind, Sesshomaru found this sight to be painfully arousing before he realized how 'wrong' the image was. "Kagome," he snapped, efficiently breaking her from her rage induced stupor. "Come let us continue, we still have ground to cover," asserted Sesshomaru as he mounted Hokori and motioned Kagome to do the same.

Kagome shook off the strange feeling that had been tickling her sense moments before as she mounted Kage, Mangetsu settling in behind her. "Yes, let's go."

With that said the unlikely group trudged onward into the woods and closure to Kumos castle.

Sesshomaru discreetly lifted his head and let the air bring the scents of the world to him. Something was different and he could sense it. A familiar scent hit him and Sesshomaru finally realized what was coming. "Stop," he called out calmly to his companions as he slid off the saddle and landed gracefully onto the earth below.

Kagome had already sensed the approaching demonic aura but for the life of her could not place it. So as Sesshomaru got off his horse, so did she. '_Mine as well see what's going on_,' Kagome thought as she stood beside Sesshomaru. He gave her a quick glare before turning back to the east.

A rush of wind passed by the two as a blur of red stopped beside Kage and comment dryly," Lord Sesshomaru, what a surprise to see you upon my lands, and traveling with a human no less. Toru let a pleased and rather sly smile cross over his features as he took in Kagomes appearance. "So this is your mate, what a surprise," he exclaimed as he approached the two with the customary swagger of his kind.

Kagome, never one to be out of the loop, sent the tiger youkai her best Sesshomaru glare asserted," And who might you be, sir." The sarcasm was practically dripping venomously off her voice as she glared at the man.

Instantly Toru straightened and held out a clawed hand to take her own as he exclaimed," Aww quite the stubborn little vixen, I would expect no less of lord Sesshomarus mate. Forgive me if I offended you milady. I am Toru, Lord of the east and ally of the west. "

Sesshomaru stood in the background, practically rolling his eyes at Torus normal reaction to any female in court. "Lord Toru, as much as I would enjoy a discussion with you at the moment," Sesshomaru started, sarcasm dripping off his words almost as much as Kagomes," we must be going to retrieve my eldest son, who was kidnapped by a son of Naraku."

A look of utter shock crossed his face before it was quickly steeled into a serious scowl that Sesshomaru had never seen of the normally jovial Taiyoukai. "How dare anyone insult the taiyoukais in such a manner. Lord Sesshomaru I would be honored if you would allow me to help in the retrieval of your son."

Sesshomaru was momentarily shocked by this claim before he nodded and mounted his horse once more. "Lord Toru I except you offer, no let us continue."

Kagome was unsure what to say to this so she decided to just stay quiet for once and follow after the two youkai.

Mangetsu shifted nervously behind Kagome before blurting out," Thank you Toru-sama for helping us save my aniki."

Toru was mildly surprised at this before he sent Mangetsu his brightest fanged smile and remarked," Gladly little one, gladly."

It took them a good part of the day to get their, but finally the small band found themselves standing in front of the ruined remains of Narakus old castle. At first glance the castle did not seem to house anyone at all but that thought was quickly slaughtered as the group laid eyes upon Kumo.

Kagome gasped as she got a good look at him. Kumo looked just like his father; long, wavy black hair flowing in the wind like a raven's wing and blood red eyes starring out at them like cold rubies. Though he was not the only cause of Kagomes scream, the man standing at his side was also the cause. For there was Engetsu standing as tall and regal as normal with his golden orbs starring back at them with a coldness that caused a shiver to run down Kagomes spine.

Engetsu looked the same and yet different, his posture was not as straight as normal and his aura was heavily tinged in black. Also, despite Engetsus normally stoic expression the look he held now was much like that of Kohakus when he was being controlled. The collars on his neck and arms were proof enough of this. He looked broken.

Kumo smirked as he saw the taiyoukai and that o so pesky miko enter his land. He had not expected to see the eastern Tai nor Mangetsu, but that did not matter. He would have his revenge. It had taken much work on his part, but Engetsus will had finally been shattered and now stood ready to serve. One word and word only passed his pale lips as Kumos smirk turned into a full blown grin. He was not like his father when it came to taunting his victims. Kumo planned to do this fast and simple as he ordered with a sneer," Attack."

Sesshomaru was not sure what he was expecting from the Kumo character but what he got was most surely not what he expected. He expected taunts and teases. He expected hundreds of lower level demons to attack him. He did not expect for his eldest son to come after him, claws drawn and teeth bared.

Kagome had to force herself not to scream as Engetsu went straight at Sesshomaru with purification poison filled claws. This was NOT good, not good at all. Kagome knew that he was being controlled by Kumo and so she did the first thing that came to mind. Kagome notched and arrow to her bow and fired all she had at a momentarily distracted Kumo. That seemed to help that problem as the arrow started to dissolve away at Kumos body, but that still did not lessen the effects of whatever was wrong with her son. Actually all it served to do was get blast of fury induced miasma launched at her. It was only thanks to Torus quick feet that she did not suffer the same fate as her poor horse.

Sesshomaru tried to concentrate on Kumo and Engetsu at the same time but it just was not working. The boy was faster than he had ever imagined, especially if he was truly untrained in the art of fighting. Only after he saw Kumo disappear after a blast of miasma did Sesshomaru put his entire focus into trying to stop his son from killing him. It was rather difficult in his case for the great lord had never had to worry about the life of his enemy.

Kumo had been observing from the trees, his blood red orbs shimmering in amusement as he watched the two inus move to the dance of death. Deciding to get in one last jab before leaving, Kumo decided to throw off Sesshomarus game with a bit of disturbing information. His voice echoed through the clearing, making his true position unknown as he let his sickening laughter filter past his throat. "Kuku well well Lord Sesshomaru I must say watching you get attacked by your own heir is rather abusing indeed, but let me fill you in on a little secret my father shared with me. It was not your fault for Kagomes attack. It was a poison my father had placed in the Nekos blood that caused you to lose control. Your heat and Kagomes innocence was just the last push to drive you to that horrible act. Did you really think you had such little control over your own instincts?"

Sesshomaru felt his blood run cold and his heart beat plummet to near silence. His eyes took on a reddish hue and his beast howled for a release, but Sesshomaru knew better then to fall to Kumos trap. '_Like father like son_,' he thought with disgust. Though his minor lapse in thought and control would come to be his downfall as a poison-filled, clawed hand slammed into his stomach and out the other side before withdrawing completely. Engetsu had gotten in a hit. Sesshomaru faintly heard two startled yells before his vision swam,' _why this effecting me so strongly_?' A sizzle of flesh answered his question before Sesshomaru fully passed out,' _Purification.' _

Mangetsu let out a howl of anguish as he saw his idealized brother burn a hole threw their father's chest, but then he caught it, a faint glimmer of tears passing through his emotionless eyes. "BROTHER DONT!" he screamed as he rushed forward, only to be stopped by Torus powerful arms, but he pushed them away his adrenaline rushing through his veins like liquid fire. Mangetsu slammed into his twin not even caring as Engetsus claws burned into his shoulder. "Brother stop this, don't hurt daddy," he Mangetsu cried out, his tears landing in puddles on Engetsus pale face.

Engetsu faltered, he could still hear Kumos sickening voice echoing through his numbed mind but another voice broken through the opaque cloud in his head. The voice seemed to leave a bright light that pushed away Kumos voice and left a pool of warmth in his body. "Brother," he managed to croak out as he removed his claws from Mangetsus sobbing form. "I'm sorry," he whispered against softly before fading away into the dark world of unconsciousness.

Kagome broke out into tears though she wasn't sure if they were from happiness or shear emotional stress. She had heard Engetsu come back to normal and saw his clouded eyes returned to their former glory. As Engetsu past out she was left to deal with a worried neko demon, two unconscious inus and one brokenly sobbing son as he held onto one of the said unconscious demons. With a strangled sigh and a shake of her head Kagome turned to Toru with a meaningful gaze and ordered," Grab Sesshomaru, carefully and help me get him back to the castle. Mangetsu, I want you to get your brother, I want to get back as soon as possible, I don't wish to stay in this accursed area much longer. "

"Yes mother," Mangetsu remarked after a moment before he gently picked up his twin. He watched as Toru did the same to his father before they both began to follow after Kagome as she steadily stalked towards the castle in the distance. They where heading home, together at last.

* * *

_A/N_

_Forgive me for all the grammar mistakes I am sure are to be in this chapter but I would like to get this one out ASAP and start on chapter 4 of Redemption before I check it over for mistakes._


	7. Arashi Ai

**Koinonayami (Love Troubles)**

**Chapter Seven: Arashi Ai**

Kagome wandered down the cold hallways for the seventh time that night as her thoughts swirled over the new piece of information she had received during the battle with Kumo. '_It wasn't his fault, it was Naraku_,' she thought with a bit of happiness. She had never really liked the idea of blaming Sesshomaru for what had happened and now she had no reason to. "Though I still need to speak to him about Engetsu," Kagome muttered slightly, not expecting anyone to hear.

"What was that Lady Kagome, I do believe you have stayed up far too late," Toru remarked with a gentle, elderly, smile as he approached the pacing miko. "You must really be worried for staying up so late by Lord Sesshomarus and your pups rooms," he added with a knowing gleam in his pale red eyes.

After getting over the shock of his sudden appearance, Kagome smiled gently at him in return and stated softly," Yes I am rather worried, both Sesshomaru and Engetsu were badly wounded. I just hope that my healing powers worked." Her gaze shifted to the two doors behind her as she said this.

Toru offered her another reassuring smile before he insisted with a fatherly sternness," I'm sure they will both be fine, but you should get to your room and get some sleep. It has been a long day for us all."

Kagome wrung her hands together sheepishly as she muttered;" I don't know where my room is."

The taiyoukai laughed adoringly at her as he pointed to the door straight behind her," Your room is your mate's room of course."

Kagome blushed like a cheery and headed for the door muttering something to lord that could have either been a goodbye or a death threat before she entered the large room.

Toru snickered proudly as he watched her small form disappear behind the massive oak door. "You two may have mated because of magical reasons, but you are perfect for each other," he whispered into the empty hallway before he disappeared down the west wing to go sleep in his own quest room.

Kagome starred into the room with slight apprehension as she looked at the large bed Sesshomaru was now occupying. He was still sleeping deeply as his purification/poison wound healed. "Come on now Kagome this bed is huge and he is knocked out, nothing to be worried about," Kagome told herself as she approached the bed. She tugged her borrowed, sleeping kimono tighter around her frame before she snuggled into the large bed, as far away from Sesshomaru as possible. The silk felt cool and comforting on her skin and she sighed at the comfort of the bed. '_Ok maybe this isn't so bad,_' she thought sleepily as she snuggled against a plush, silk covered pillow. Kagome was asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru groaned sleepily as he was brought into the world of the waking. Despite his newly acquired wound he felt more comfortable then he had sense his mother died. A source of comforting warmth rested against his broad chest and he looked down curiously to find the source of this warmth. '_That's new_,' he thought hazily as he starred down at the head of a black haired woman that was snuggling against his tail like it was some type or child's toy. '_The only woman who can touch me is Kagome, but she couldn't …….,_' his thoughts trailed off as he caught that scent of fresh Sakura blossoms in the air. "Kagome," he whispered softly, trying to hold back the curiousness in his voice as he gently probed her shoulder.

Kagome swatted at his hand like some annoying fly, mumbling something against his chest as she tried to stop herself from waking. Though it was inevitable as she shifted her head and looked blinkingly at the man above her. "Hmh good morning," Kagome muttered before she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

She was acting like a waking kitten in his eyes and Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle. It was apparent the girl had not noticed what was going on yet. '_Not very bright in the morning is she_,' he inwardly teased.

It took a total of five minutes for Kagome to register who she was so close to after waking, and once she did she nearly fell off the bed. "Sorry," she squeaked in surprise as her face light up with a blush and she raced for the door. "I should go check on Engetsu," She muttered.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called out in his normal deep voice as he fluidly stood from the bed, his only clothing being a pair of lose sleeping pants. "What were you doing in here," he asked, his eyes shinning with hidden curiosity instead of anger.

"I did not know where to sleep and Toru said that this was where I should sleep, I must have been too tired to retaliate," Kagome grumbled.

"I am not mad at you, sense you are my mate is only right that you sleep here with me. Now let us go see our son," he commanded in a firm but gentle tone Kagome had not quite gotten used to yet.

Kagome merely nodded as she headed out the door, she really didnt trust her voice at the moment especially not with the tomato like blush her cheeks where pulling off. She quickly reached the door next to Sesshomarus and opened it, revealing Engetsu still sleeping heavily and Mangetsu watching over his brother from the corner of the room. Kagome smiled admiringly at her youngest son as she looked over his new and aristocratic clothing. He was dressed in a white silk haori and hakama set with blue flames on the sleeves, shoulders, and obi. The kanji for life was even embroidered over his heart in light blue.

Looking over at Engetsu, Kagome realized that he too was in a new outfit. It was basically the same as Mangetsus but instead of white and blue silk it was made with black and red and the kanji for life was replaced with the one for death. '_The suites both their personalities well, one is innocent and pure and the other is hardened and cold by the world's truths,_' she thought with a bit of sadness. For even in his unconscious state, Kagome could feel Engetsus sad aura.

Sesshomaru looked his sons over and suddenly had to stop his urge to sigh. Both children seemed sad and Engetsu was still unconscious but it was not because of his bodily wounds but his mental ones. Against his normal character as the stoic lord of the western lands Sesshomaru decided to help his youngest. "Mangetsu come here," he called in the same tone he had used with Kagome.

Kagome on the other hand looked at him in surprise as did Mangetsu as he shifted his gaze to his new found father. "What is it Daddy?" Mangetsu asked curiously, his large golden eyes shinning with trust as he stood and walked over to Sesshomaru.

'_Well he certainly takes after his mother_,' Sesshomaru thought faintly after he got over his surprise from the child's complete trust. Resisting another sigh, tried to remember what his mother would do in this situation. After deciding on exactly what to do he gently placed one arm around the boy and insisted in his most 'fatherly' tone," Engetsu will be alright he just needs some time to heal. . . so don't worry."

At this Kagome nearly fell over, '_what the hell, did he hit his head_.' Sesshomaru was acting like well like a father and for him he was actually doing a good job. The suddenly happy tinge in Mangetsus aura also proved this true. "Um how about we go get some breakfast," she suggested after a moment.

Mangetsu nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed his parents' hands and began to practically drag them down the hall well more like drag Kagome Sesshomaru walked like it was normal. "Good idea Mom, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Mangetsu cheered as he headed towards the dinning room.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this but didnt comment on it as they made it into the dinning room. Sesshomaru choose to eat a few pieces of raw meat to help replenish his energy from healing. Mangetsu ate some very rare pieces of meat and two apples. While Kagome stuck to just eating some grapes and orange slices.

As the unusual trio prepared to leave the dinning room and head to the study a sudden pulse of a familiar aura made them look towards the door. There stood Engetsu, looking at them all with an apologetic, almost wounded, puppy gaze. Kagome and Mangetsu both rose to go to him but he walked forward on uncertain legs and gave his brother a large hug and a choked sob. "Forgive me."

Kagome moved to the side of her boys and gave them both a bone crushing hug. "We forgive you Engetsu," Kagome cried. Mangetsu nodded in agreement as he moved back to look at his brother. "We know you would never do anything like that."

Engetsu gave them a small smile before he left the warmth of the hug and moved to stand in front of Sesshomaru. "Father please I hope that you will also forgive me. I was not in my right mind when I attacked you."

Sesshomaru could tell by his clenched fists and gritted teeth that this was hard on his normally stoic son. '_He is just like me when I was his age_,' Sesshomaru thought with pride. "I forgive you," he paused, "son."

Engetsu had to stop himself from launching himself at his father with a hug and settled for bow lowly and saying a quick thank you.

Kagome watched the scene with a motherly smile as the sadness in Engetsu aura melted away like wax. '_That's my strong boy, he just needed our forgiveness_,' Kagome thought with a small sniffle.

After Engetsu returned to normal he ate his breakfast and then followed his 'family' out side, at his mom's request actually. 'I almost forgot how much she loves nature,' he thought with a small upward quirk of his lips as he watched Kagome and Mangetsu chase each other around in a field of various flowers that he couldn't even name. Sesshomaru stood beside him, watching the two with a distant eye that made him seem insanely bored. '_I wonder what he is thinking,_' Engetsu pondered as he looked up at his stoic father. He was used to being rather impassive himself but as he looked at his dad he realized that he had only scratched the surface of stoicism.

"How is the wound?" Engetsu questioned, silently kicking himself for such a stupid way to break the silence.

Sesshomaru starred down at him for a moment before he answered with a curt, "Fine."

Engetsu suddenly found a little voice in the back of his head going '_and the award for the most socially constipated man of all time goes too. . ._' Mentally shaking his head for a moment to clear that random that he returned to studding the youkai lord, '_dear god mother is rubbing off on me, that was entirely to random. Didnt she always say this guy was the cause for most random thoughts, hmm._'

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at his son's absent mind for a moment before he gave a small shrug and walked over to his mate and other son. "It is going to rain soon; we need to head back inside," he commanded.

Kagome looked up at him in surprise and frowned at what he said. "Alright," she muttered clearly unhappy at having her time outside interrupted as she headed towards the castle. "Mangetsu, Engetsu, come on let us head inside." The boys followed after her quickly, followed by Sesshomaru who closed the door behind him.

"We are going to the dojo for a bit ok father," Mangetsu asked as he tugged on Engetsus arm. Sesshomaru only managed to give them a quick nod before they were gone.

"I suppose I will go to the library then, there are some things I want to look up about those collars. They don't seem to be working anymore but you never know," Kagome remarked as she headed up the stairs, Sesshomaru following after her.

Once they entered the room Kagome left to go shift through the masses of books he owned while Sesshomaru went to his desk to begin working on the paperwork that had built up over the weeks. He worked through everything rather quickly until one irritating letter caught his eye. One well sculpted brow began to twitch as he read the contents:

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_This letter is an invitation to all unmated taiyoukai to come to the eastern citadel for a mating dance to come find a mate. It is also a chance for all newly mated Taiyoukai to properly introduce their mates. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord of the Eastern Lands Toru_

_P.S. Sesshomaru you and your lovely mate and sons are coming or I will tell everyone that not only do you have a mate but you have had one for nearly thirteen years. _

Rubbing the bridge of his nose so to relieve the quickly rising migraine Sesshomaru closed his eyes and listened to the southing sound of the rain outside. '_Damn you Toru I should have known better then to trust you with this information'_ Sesshomaru inwardly growled. Lifting his eyes to stare out the window for a moment, he came to realize that not only was it already dark, but it was rather late. "Kagome you should come to bed soon, it's getting late," Sesshomaru called to his mate as he stood and left the room.

As soon as he enter his bedroom he striped of his clothing and pulled on another pair of baggy sleeping pants before slipping beneath the cool silk sheets of his bed. Not a moment after he had settled in a flash of lightening lit up the room, quickly followed by the loud crash of thunder.

A scream echoed through the hallways, causing Sesshomaru to jolt out of bed, but he didnt even make it to the door before a shivering bundle launched itself into his chest. "Kagome what is wrong?" Sesshomaru questioned as he looked her over for wounds but found none.

"The lightening and thunder," she stuttered, fear protruding her scent as she moved closer against him. As if reading his mind she explained her sudden fear," When I was little my dad took me for a drive in a storm and lightening hit right in front of us. It caused dad to crash and it killed him it nearly killed me."

Sesshomaru sighed softly, glad that she was alright but unsure of what to do about her emotional turmoil. Deciding to follow his instincts, he pulled her over to the bed and curled his body around her smaller frame. "Shh mate, do you think I would let anything hurt you," Sesshomaru growled softly in a comforting manor as he moved to give the mark on her neck a chaste kiss.

Kagome stiffened for a moment before warmth filled her and she felt like a pile of jello. "What did you do?" she asked in a far away voice.

"Mates can transfer emotions through their marks," he supplied as he kissed the mark once more.

Kagome almost fell asleep as a mass amount of comfort entered her system but she managed to get out on thing before she fell into a deep warmth induced sleep," Thank you Sesshomaru, you know I think we may yawn be able to yawn work this yawn out."

Sesshomaru let a small smile cross his face as Kagome fell asleep snuggled against his chest. "No My little mate, we have to work this out, my youkai will not allow you to leave again," he whispered against her skin before he to fell asleep, never noticing that Kagome had her lips placed to the small scare on his chest.

As morning came, Sesshomaru had expected to wake up in the same warming manor he had awoken to the day before, but instead loud crashing sounds and yelling woke him. '_What the hell,_' he thought as he check to make sure Kagome was still at his side. '_O good grief I know that scent, but how did he get so close without me realizing it_,' Sesshomaru pondered as he starred at the door for a moment, waiting for his new 'guest' to arrive. '_Perhaps sleeping next to her is not such a good idea, it appears that my senses are dulled whenever I do_,' he thought as the door slammed open.

Two things happened as the door swung open; one was Kagomes quick waking as she looked up from her spot near Sesshomaru and the second was a loud obnoxious yelling.

There in the door way stood a fuming Inuyasha, with Miroku and Sango standing behind him as they tried to calm him down. "What the HELL!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome gave a weak laugh as she blurted out in a falsely innocent voice,' Ha-ha hey guys."

A/N

Well here is chapter seven. You guys didnt really think I was done did you. Well I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC in this chapter but hey I did manage to write this entire chapter in like three days. Which incase you didnt know that is a record for me.


	8. Only Around Kagome

**Koinonayami (Love Troubles)**

**Chapter 8: Only around Kagome**

Kagome gave a weak laugh as she blurted out in a falsely innocent voice,' Ha-ha hey guys." Even in her mind she could tell how suggestive the situation must seem, after all Sesshomaru may have still been wearing pants but he was bare-chested. Even she was only wearing a thin sleeping yakuta and her hair was wild from sleep. Sesshomarus arm even happened to be resting around her waist as she lay tucked against his side, half sitting up.

"Sesshomaru you bastard, what have you done to Kagome!" Inuyasha screeched angrily. He even went so far as to rush forward as if to attack his older brother until he realized that Kagome was in his line of attack.

Peeved by being woken up so early, Kagome was ready to split some heads, and Inuyasha was just unlucky enough to be somebody who just caused her to get riled up. So in an act of embarrassed desperation and crankiness she did the only thing she could think of and yelled, "SIT!"

Needless to say that even if he was the great demon lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru was NOT a morning person, but the sight of seeing his younger half-brother suddenly plummeting to the ground below could not help but make him feel just a little bit better, if not slightly amused.

At that time, Engetsu and Mangetsu and finally managed to travel up from the dojo and into their parents' bedroom to see what all the commotion was about. At first they had feared the worst, thinking that Kumo had returned, but at the sight of a certain Hanyou face first in the floor and the monk and demon slayer watching him in barely contained amusement, they quickly calmed down.

Sango took in the scene slowly, her mind clouded with confusion, she trusted her sister but she certainly didn't trust the inu taiyoukai Kagome was with. She looked her sister over closely, looking for any signs of wounds; Sango released a sigh when she found none.

Despite his history, Miroku was rather confused as to what was going on between his best friend and one of his worst enemies. He was quite certain he could explain what it looked like was going on, but even he doubted that Kagome would do such a thing. _'What in the world is going on around here,_' his mind questioned.

Sesshomaru watched the scene before him with veiled curiosity, but as his mate seemed to get more and more distressed he decided to put an end to this meeting. "Inuyasha leave, now," he commanded in his normal stern voice. At his younger brother's incredulous look he decided to elaborate by saying, "we will speak with you all at breakfast but at the moment my mate and I need to get dressed."

Inuyasha looked prepared to fight or at least argue but at Kagomes strong glare he decided against it and left the two alone Sango and Miroku following after him. Inuyasha mumbled incoherent curses all along the corridor; he was determined to get to the bottom of this even if it meant momentarily listening to his older brother.

Kagome sighed with relief as she watched her friends leave and close the door behind them. She sent Sesshomaru a thankful smile, before she rose out of his arms and headed to the adjoining bathroom. When she came out, Kagome was dressed in a white kimono with pale blue, crescent moons embroidered upon the sleeves and one large crescent moon on the back.

Sesshomaru was already dressed in his customary Kimono and waiting patiently for her, as he rested upon the large king-sized bed. "What are you planning on telling them, mate?" He asked curiously with a rise of his brow.

Kagome pondered the question for moment before shaking her head and answering with conviction, "the truth." Even though she barely caught it, Kagome recognized the faint up turning of his lips in a ghost of a smile, and she couldn't help but feel all the better that he was behind her with this.

"Then I suppose we had best get down to breakfast, before my dearest half-brother decides to tear up the Citadel," he replied while holding his arm out to escort her. Kagome took his hand with a smile, resisting the urge to chuckle at his sarcastic humor.

Engetsu and Mangetsu were a seated along the large table, when their parents entered the room. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were seated along side them, waiting impatiently for the duo to arrive.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table with Kagome at his side. She watched her friends with barely contained nervousness before she began to speak. "Okay I know you guys are thinking that I'm being held prisoner or something, but in truth I'm not. You see Naraku has a son and a few weeks ago he kidnapped our sons. As you can see we were able to get them back with the help of Toru, but during the battle Kumo, Narakus son, told us something. It seems that what happened 13 years ago was not Sesshomarus faults but a trick of Narakus."

Miroku took this all in with his customary monk wisdom and asked calmly, "So Kagome have you decided what to do?"

Inuyasha let a deep growl well up in his throat as he snapped out," How the HELL can you say that Sesshomaru rapping you was just some misunderstanding? How the hell can you just calmly say that the bastard was some how tricked into doing that to you?" He was now on his feet with his fists clenched so hard that blood was flowing freely from his palms. Inuyasha bared his fangs at his brother before he took a strong hold of his sword.

"Inuyasha please," Kagome started almost in tears as she stood and placed her small hand over Inuyashas trembling one. Large blue orbs starred deeply into golden ones as Kagome spoke, her voice trembling at first before gaining strength with her conviction," Inuyasha if you are my friend, and if you trust me, then stay your hand. I trust Sesshomaru. I do not know why I so freely accepted what Kumo told us but I do trust him. Do you really believe that Sesshomaru in his right mind would ever lay a hand on me in a sexual way. I will not be harmed further by your brother, and my sons need their father, so please Inuyasha, my friend, trust me."

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome's tear stained eyes as he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like," Half-brother." He turned back to face the first friend he ever made that truly accepted her. What she had said had struck a chord in his heart and her tears made it even worse especially after all these years sense she has been gone. "Fine," he mumbled sourly before plopping down gracelessly into his spot.

Sesshomaru watched everything with his impassive mask still firmly in place but internally he was reeling at the ease at which his mate controlled her friends. She had even managed to calm down one of Inuyashas rages, that in and of itself was enough for his pride in her to rise. He did indeed have a human mate and that made his demon howl but his human mate was Kagome, and he could not have picked a better human in a million years.

Kagome could no longer resist the urge to smile at her friends somewhat acceptance. "Well Miroku I'm afraid we haven't quite gotten that far as of yet."

This time Sesshomaru decided to intervene and remarked smoothly," all decisions will have to be put off until after the mating dance that Toru has so _generously_ invited us to."

At this Inuyasha snickered slightly and Kagome looked up in curiosity, _'huh?'_

Sango give her sister a sympathetic glance and answered her unvoiced question, "It is a ball that the regional Taiyoukai host once every year to introduce newly acquired mates and allow unmated youkai to seek out a promising mate."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in shock and mouthed two silent words, "o god!"

Sesshomaru nearly smiled at his mate's silent dread as he thought curiously, '_One can only wonder what is going through that mind_.' "It is not nearly as horrible as it sounds Kagome, "Sesshomaru remarked stoically, curious at his own attempt to make her feel better. Although it all seemed worth it when she turned to him with a true brilliant smile, the likes of which he had never seen before.

Inuyasha watched everything with hardly veiled confusion, it seemed like Kagome had forgiven Sesshomaru completely. '_Of course is it that hard to comprehend, this is KAGOME after all,_' his mind supplied with a huff. Sesshomaru himself seemed almost, dare he think it, 'resigned' to the situation as if he had accepted Kagome as his mate. '_Well he certainly is the best protection for a trouble magnet like her_,' Inuyasha offered up. His demon was still seeking blood for his friend but his more rational side supplied that Kagome was actually happy in some sense and her pups needed a father. He was broken from his thoughts when Engetsu suddenly spoke up.

"Father, Mother, I understand that this ball is important but what about Kumo, he is still alive after all," Engetsu remarked stoically while Mangetsu nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement with his brother.

Sesshomaru gave both children a curt nod before remarking sternly, his golden orbs flashing in hidden anger, "Kumo will be taken care of shortly but at the moment we must deal with this. Toru is not one to keep his mouth shut when it needs to be."

Kagome nodded as well, nearly growling in her anger as she remarked," Yes, I wouldn't worry about it Engetsu we will handle Kumo."

This caused Engetsu to smile softly for the first time as he mentioned tenderly," Of that I'm certain you will mother."

Sesshomaru was not sure as to the feeling that surged through his chest at seeing his son smile but he was certain that it pleased him to see his son happy. "For now it is time to prepare for our leave," he ordered calmly as he stood from his place at the head of the table and headed for the dining room exit. Pausing for a time Sesshomaru commanded without ever turning back," Inuyasha I expect for you and your pack to return to your village when we leave. I will not have you staying under my roof." With that said he left a flurry of white robes in his wake.

Kagome stifled a giggle by biting her bottom lip as she stood and went after Sesshomaru, leaving a sputtering Inuyasha in her wake. A few moments later she found Sesshomaru in his office as he shuffled through various pieces of paper while explaining something to Jaken about leaving for a few days. "Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered softly, knowing he would hear her.

Sesshomaru looked up only to find his mate starring back at him with a worried and almost tear filled gaze. "Yes?" he asked after dismissing Jaken. Something about the look in Kagome's sapphire orbs worried him.

"Sesshomaru will they, the demons at the ball, what will they do when they find out? They wouldn't try to hurt our sons would they?" Kagome asked, still worried but her eyes glittering darkly at the prospect of anyone daring to harm her children.

"They would not dare," he growled as reassuringly as he could after years of stoicism. The thought of anyone harming his kin caused liquid fire to burn in his veins but even through his anger he did not miss the flash of red that coated his mate's gaze or her use of the word our. The thought made a small tingle dance across his spine but he ignored as he forcefully pushed away his anger as well as his previous thoughts.

"No, I suppose they wouldn't," Kagome growled softly under her breath before she turned her gaze to Sesshomaru's golden orbs. The anger she found there at the prospect of harm coming to their pups soothed her and she knew that he would protect them. " I'll go pack now, is their anything vital I need to bring?"

Sesshomaru shook his head in negative, but just as she reached the door to leave he added," Ask a servant to pack some nice Kimono's for the ball for you."

The idea of wearing one of those large, gaudy kimonos she had seen in old pictures made her wince, but Kagome nodded all the same and returned to the room. It hardly took ten minutes for her to throw her clothes in a bag (then have a servant remove them and refold them) and to make her way to the entrance hall where Engetsu and Mangetsu were waiting patiently. Only Engetsu carried a small black traveling bag on his back which she assumed contained Mangetsus clothing as well.

Not long after the trio had gathered Sesshomaru appeared at the front door, a black bag also hanging from his shoulder. "I assume that you can travel by Youkai ki?" Sesshomaru more stated then questioned, his gaze focused on the twins. The boys both nodded simultaneously. "Good, Kagome come here," Sesshomaru stated once more as his gaze shifted to her smaller form.

Kagome gave him a weak smile despite her anger of being ordered about and walked over to her mate. Sesshomaru merely reached out his arm and pulled her tightly against his chest.

"Relax, I will not let you fall," he whispered into her ear before they were suddenly surrounded by a bright orb of shear power that slowly lifted them into the air before taking off at an amazing speed. Kagome clutched at Sesshomaru's clothes as the orb became clear and revealed the lush green earth zipping by below. Slowly, she managed to turn her head and look behind them where Engetsus red globe and Mangetsus baby blue one followed closely behind.

The trip was surprisingly fast and before Kagome had even gotten used to the sensation of flying in Sesshomaru's strong arms a beautiful castle rose in the distance. The outer wall and parapets were all done in a rough, grey stone, but the building itself was magnificent. The lower section of the building was made of a light grey stone so smooth it reflected the sun while the rest of the wall was done in beautiful white marble and the roof was made of simple crisscrossing wooden planks. Everything seemed impossibly clean small golden veins shimmered throughout the otherwise immaculate marble walls. The palace gardens were teaming with hundreds of powerful Taiyoukai as they moved about the wondrous reds, blues, yellows, and greens of the gardens. It truly was The Palace of the Sun.

Kagome could feel the jaki of every youkai in the area passing through her soul and the feeling left her breathless. Only Sesshomaru's strong and demanding presence stopped her from being drowned in the sensations. Most of the Jaki was clean of malice but about three of the auras in the area were so dark and dripping with taint that her pure soul was smothered in it all. She gasped as she felt what seemed to be some dark shadow squeezing at her insides until her vision swam and her thoughts danced awry.

Hopelessness was beginning to tear at her but suddenly she was brought back to reality again as Sesshomaru's grip tightened and he let out a deep warning growl, letting his jaki swim around them in an eerie green glow that simply destroyed the dark shadow in her chest. "Do not let the jaki overwhelm you miko, you must be strong for our sons. Do you dare show weakness to those that threaten your pups?" Sesshomaru growled darkly in her ear, his hot breath ghosting over her cool skin.

Kagome faltered her newly regained breath hitching in her throat before her mothering instincts let lose and she let out her own protective growl," I am not weak, no one shall call me thus."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly as he tried to push down his inner beast, both of them had found her growl much more pleasing then was comfortable for him. "Good," he replied with a growl after a moment of observing the top of his mate's head from her place in his grasp. Something in him was saying that if he could see her eyes now, the blue pools would be tinged with red.

Completely oblivious to Sesshomaru's thoughts Kagome was nervous as hell despite her bold declaration. '_Gods did I just growl. What in the.. oh what is he doing to my neck.. dear me… please stop breathing Sesshomaru this is just to much. Jeeze look at me now ma growling like a dog and feeling butterflies in my stomach just because some guy breathes down my neck, with that wonderful, sexy voice of his. ARGH! NO, NO, NO I did not just think that. Dear gods this could only happen me.'_

Please don't kill me, I'm sorry this has taken so long. But I got a puppy for Christmas and everything has just been so hectic that I haven't been able to get much of anything done, but I finally finished this chapter and I even added that Sesshomaru and Kagome are starting to feel some attraction for each other. Of course how can they grow closer with three dark taiyoukai lingering about?


	9. Dangerous Liaison

**Koinonayami (Love Troubles)**

**Chapter Nine: Dangerous Liaison**

_The remedy is the experience.  
This is a dangerous liaison  
I say the comedy is that it's serious.  
This is a strange enough new play on words  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend  
The rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends  
When it all amounts to nothing in the end_

Descending slowly, Sesshomaru landed in front of the pristine castle without a sound. He released Kagome from his grasp before watching Engetsu and Mangetsu land beside them just as silently. Their arrival caused the greeter at the door quite a freight and he barely managed to stutter out a proper greeting. In all respects, no one had ever managed to rope the great lord of the western lands into any sort of party, so seeing him there was a shock. Not to mention the aloof Taiyoukai had not only come but was accompanied.

"Smooth Sesshomaru," Kagome teased with a smile as they headed through the large door and past the greeter that was presently tripping all over himself.

Sesshomaru grunted and sent a glare in her direction but retained his stoic countenance as he approached two larger doors that led into the ballroom. The announcer at the door was much calmer as Sesshomaru approached, but as the stern Tai told the demon what exactly he was to announce he could not hide his shocked expression.

Kagome sighed as the tiger demon scurried out the door and his booming voice echoed through the hall. "Here we go," she whispered in nervousness, but a smile took over her frown as she felt Sesshomaru's large hand encircle her petite one. '_Everything will be okay now. I just have to be strong. I will be strong for my family_,' Kagome told herself as the doors were flung open and she heard the last line of their announcement.

"Welcoming Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands with his mate Lady Kagome along with the princes of the crescent moon; Engetsu-sama and Mangetsu-sama, "The tiger youkai yelled to the near silent room.

Sesshomaru, with Kagome at his side, descended from the steps like the regal couple they were, and despite all the shocked and some visibly angry faces that greeted them nothing could remove the brilliant smile gracing Kagome's features. She felt Sesshomaru squeeze her hand once more in reassurance before releasing it.

The only demon in the congregation that didn't look surprised walked over to them with a brilliant smile. "So good of you to come Sesshomaru, and you as well dearest Kagome, I am so glad to see you both," Toru greeted with a courteous bow and a Cheshire cat grin.

"I'm sure you are," Sesshomaru responded flatly, there was no sarcasm in his voice but Kagome could tell it was there.

"Good to see you again Lord Toru," Kagome replied with a genuine smile, she knew she should be mad at him but he reminder her to much of Miroku to really hold a grudge.

He smiled back at her, revealing sharp fangs as his eyes glittered wildly. "I see that Prince Engetsu and Prince Mangetsu were also able to make it. Wonderful, it is good to see the two of you well," Toru commented, his grin never fading.

Engetsu stepped forward with an air of royalty that only Sesshomaru's son could manage. He gave the southern lord a small bow before replying," It is good to see you so soon as well Lord Toru, you were most gracious to invite my brother and I." If anything, Torus grin widened and he looked close to giggling with excitement, the game was on.

As their little monologue concluded some of the more powerful and bolder taiyoukai were beginning to make their way over to them. A glint of determination seemed to be sparking in everyone's eyes and rumors were already flying about the room.

"I believe you forgot to mention something to us during our last meeting, Sesshomaru," Lord Ryuu the dragon of the north growled softly as he sauntered over. His black dragonic wings shifted behind his back in irritation.

"Yes I believe some information has been escaping our meetings for some time," Houou the Phoenix of the south chuckled softly as he gave a courteous bow to the gathered lords.

Kagome looked at Houou first, instantly liking the gentle spirit she saw before her. "If the marks are anything to go by, you must be one of the Cardinal Lords. It is a pleasure to meet you acquaintance milord," Kagome greeted with a small bow.

"Yes, of the Southern lands my dear," the phoenix replied with a grandfatherly smile. Turning to Sesshomaru he grinned and asked," Where did you find such a polite young lady you cold dog."

Sesshomaru resisted a smile at his old friend as he bowed in greeting. "I came across her in forest," he answered more coldly then normal as he recounted how he had gotten his mate.

"And he swept me right off my feet before I found out what a jerk he could be," Kagome added teasingly as she playfully poked at Sesshomaru's ribs.

He looked down at her with curiosity shimmering in his golden depths. '_She really doesn't blame me; there is no sadness in her scent_,' Sesshomaru thought. '_I will never understand this miko._'

In all his wisdom the old phoenix lord instantly spotted the cover up but brushed it away with a chuckle at Kagome's joke. '_It seems there is a history here_,' Houou pondered thoughtfully as he returned his attention to the inu taiyoukai. "You've been keeping your mate a secret for some time my boy, your sons are practically men now," he remarked, still smiling gently.

"It was best for the time," was all Sesshomaru answered, there wasn't much more he could say.

"It should not matter anymore; should it? Otou-sama has a mate now and we are here. What is past is past, correct?" Engetsu remarked, his voice respectful but his eyes challenging.

Houou noticed the challenge and smiled at the thought, '_so this pup ha claws, just like his father it seems._' "Very good point my boy, very good point indeed. Perhaps it would be best if we retired to the Taiyoukai table and indulge in some of the wonderful food Toru has for us," he suggested while gesturing to a nearby table.

With a nod of agreement the group congregated over to the table. "What's wrong Engetsu," Kagome whispered to her son as they sat down.

"Nothing mother, it's not important," he answered though his hand continued to rub over his burned wrists. They burning painfully and he felt like his neck was being constricted with fiery pain. Kagome looked skeptical but returned her gaze to the lords across from her.

"I will be right back," Engetsu announced suddenly as he stood, one hand clasped around his wrist. Mangetsu moved to follow but one look at his brother's eyes made him stay put. Maneuvering though crowds, Engetsu made his was out of the large ball room and into a secluded hallway. "Gods," he gasped trying not to cry out as his burns pulsed. He could feel something sticky against his back and knew the crescent mark had started bleeding. "What's wrong with me," he gasped out through the pain as he clawed uselessly at his silken shirt.

"I knew my puppy would return to be," a dark voice, as smooth as silk, commented from behind.

Engetsu swung around, striking out with his claws but catching nothing in his dizzy state. "What have you done to me," he growled. The voice was unmistakable in his ears, it was the same voice that haunted his dreams and the bloody scent remained the same. The body was different, transformed through demon magic but everything else remained the same.

Kumo still had black hair and red eyes like before but his hair was much shorter and his wild bangs framed his pale face. His lips where curled up in a sadistic smirk as Kumo took a step closer to Engetsu and then another and another until the sick inu was pressed against the wall.

"Will you scream for help, cry like you did last time," Kumo chuckled as he ran his clawed hand across Engetsus jaw and down his neck until he pulled the haori out of its tight wrap. "I can smell your fear, and I thought you were suppose to be strong," Kumo teased his heated breath ghosting across Engetsus pulse.

"Do not touch me, you bastard," Engetsu growled lowly warning him to stay away. His comment, however, would have been much more convincing if he could actually move. The cool fingers sent shivers up his spine as he felt his rich haori being pulled away to reveal his pale chest. "Stop," he growled again as he finally managed to snap his jaws a bit, but his limbs were still painfully frozen in place.

Kumo smirked as he slid his hand down Engetsus twitching muscles. "Your pulled taunt my little puppy, like a bowstring ready to snap. Are you going to snap?" Kumo teased as he moved his hand around the young prince's body and probed at the bleeding wound there. Flicking his tongue out to brush across his fangs, Kumo brought his now bloodied hand to his lips and slowly lapped up the blood. "Just as sweet as last time, I think I shall like watching you bleed again," he grinned, blood staining his fangs.

This time Engetsu let out a hiss of pain as his wound was ripped wider. He could not help the shiver that wracked his body as he watched the spider before him. "Stop it," Engetsu choked out, sounding more like the boy his is than the warrior he tried to be.

"You can stop it you know. I have done nothing to your voice. Will you not call out to your dear father and mother? Will you not ask for help?" Kumo taunted. He knew he could the boy screaming like the last time when he had howl for his mother, brother, and father until his voice was raw. Of course that time had been entirely knew for the boy, with an inward chuckle he wandered how much honor and pride he would have to rip away until the man became a boy and cried for his parents.

"I won't," Engetsu gagged as he felt Kumos hand return to his body and run down his sculpted chest. "Stop it," Engetsu was ready to start screaming now as Kumo pulled on his silk belt. Flashes of the last time made his golden eyes dull as he remembered. He recalled the pain from Kumos claws all over his body and the pains from the burns on his wrists and neck, but most of all her remembered the pain and humiliation as Kumo pushed him to the bed and did the unthinkable. He remembered that pain the most and he would not live through that again.

"FATHER," Engetsu screamed as loud as he could his entire body shaking from the force of his emotion until he felt every inch of his body sizzle. His sense stood on end and he watched in amazement as blue lights engulfed his form. The sizzling increased until he heard Kumo cry out. Then all was black.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh as he listen to the other lords carry on about god knows what. He had already been approached by half the youkai population in Japan and his leave or die glare seemed to have lost its potency in the last twenty minutes. To make matters worse Engetsu had been gone for awhile and Mangetsu was starting to squirm in his seat.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and patted his arm gently in sympathy. She was ready to get out of there herself but at least watching all the youkai in the room interact was interesting to her.

Sesshomaru looked over as he felt Kagome's touch but just as he was about to say something a loud howl echoed through the halls. "Engetsu," Sesshomaru growled and was gone in a flash of silver. Kagome, Mangetsu, Ryuu, Toru, and Houou followed closely behind him.

Every youkai in the eastern palace felt Engetsus surge of raw youki and miko power before every single one of them came across his body. He was sprawled out on the floor, his haori was in tatters and the strange crescent on his back bleeding profusely. His hakama were loose around his waist and the cord that should have been holding them up was a few feet away from him. His wrists and neck were an angry red and he appeared to not be moving.

"Engetsu," Sesshomaru gasped out as he shoved the crowd away and pulled his son into his arms, showing more emotion those few moments then in his entire life. Engetsus pulse was still strong but beating rapidly like he had just run for some time. "Engetsu," Sesshomaru repeated, this time softer as he shook his son gently. He could already smell Kumos retched scent all over his son's skin, the thought made him growl.

"Houou," Sesshomaru called as he moved through the parted spectators and disappeared down the hall and into an empty bedroom. The phoenix lord as well as the rest of the Taiyoukai entered into the room after Kagome and Mangetsu.

"How did he manage to get it," Kagome growled softly as she moved to her son's side. "Why couldn't I sense him," she whispered, her eyes blurring with unshed tears.

"He was using very strong magic to both mask his presence and keep your son from moving, the stench of magic on him is so strong it even hurts my nose," Houou remarked as he walked over to the bed where Engetsu had been laid down. Slowly, he ran his hand down every inch of Engetsus form until he finally stopped at his forehead. "Physically he is just tired," Houou started as he traced the crimson crescent marking the inu demon's brow," but emotionally, I'm not so sure. There is a good deal of distress in his young soul."

"My brother will be fine," Mangetsus voice echoed in the now silent room as he approached the bed. His face was stern for the first time in his life while his golden orbs flashed vibrant blue. "We are two halves of a whole, there can not be one without the other and if I am still here then my twin is fine," Mangetsu growled softly as he pushed Houous hand away and placed his own over the mark.

"Mangetsu," Kagome started, wondering what had gotten in to her cheerful son.

"You will be fine brother, won't you?" Mangetsu whispered as he placed his hands on either side of his brother's head and trace the red and blue stripes.

Slowly, two golden orbs flickered open and the brother's gazes meet in a spark of power, but Engetsus eyes were dull. Mangetsu shattered inside and he felt as if his brother was looking right through him.

* * *

Very short and very random. I'm so sorry but this is another one of those I have no idea what I'm doing chapters. I just want this one written and gone. Not spell check or anything either so sorry. 

Go here if you want to see a picture of Engetsu and Mangetsu that I drew as well as a picture of Toru, there is also a pic of Raven and Cloud from my story Redemption through Blood:

http/cloudwolfbane. deviantart. com/


	10. Time is a Valuable Thing

Koinonayami (Love Troubles)

Chapter Ten: Time is a valuable thing

_One thing_

_I don't know why _

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_Despite of the way to were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so far_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me any more_

_Not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

"You will be fine brother, won't you?" Mangetsu whispered as he placed his hands on either side of his brother's head and trace the red and blue stripes.

Slowly, two golden orbs flickered open and the brother's gazes meet in a spark of power, but Engetsus eyes were dull. Mangetsu shattered inside and he felt as if his brother was looking right through him.

"Big brother," Mangetsu choked out, his voice thick and heavy, sounding nothing like his own. "Speak to me brother," he coaxed, running a soothing hand over Engetsus stripes. When his brother still did not respond, Mangetsu fell against his chest and embraced him, sobbing into his brother's limp shoulder. "Why, why won't you talk to me," Mangetsu called rocking softly.

Kagome felt tears well in her eyes, and she quickly turned into Sesshomaru's chest to hide her pain. Why indeed, she had to ask herself.

"Mang," Engetsu suddenly choked out, surprising everyone in the room.

Looking up, Mangetsu saw emotion flash through his brother's eyes, notice the golden fire burning to be set free. It took him a moment to realize what it was his eyes' were telling him. "Let it out," Mangetsu soothed as he stepped back slowly.

Engetsu curled around himself as a deep growl filled the air. "Kumo," he snarled as saliva dripped from his lengthening fangs. Bones snapped and rearranged themselves as Engetsu's body grew and his silver hair grew into thick fur across his back. Sparks of blue power danced enchanting patterns over his body as his finger molded together and his nails became deadly claws.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called in worry as she noticed Mangetsu's own stripes becoming jagged as red filled his eyes.

"Twins are very rare, I can't say I know what is going on, but a believe they are blending powers," Sesshomaru commented as he pulled her back and away from the transforming youkai.

"What?" Kagome squeaked as she watched her sons develop long muzzles and thick fur.

"Engetsu wants blood for what happened to him, Mangetsu's going to help," Sesshomaru elaborated as he watched the dark magic collar on Engetsu's enlarging neck snap and clatter to the ground in a pile of ash. Soon the twins had become what their blood intended, true killing machines with sinew muscles built for strength and speed and thick fur for protection with poisonous saliva that corroded the marble beneath their mighty claws.

"Come it is time for the hunt, mate," Sesshomaru growled, his own instincts coming to the surface as he watched the two silver hunters disappear into the night.

Toru watched in mild surprise as a jaki ball formed around Sesshomaru and Kagome and sped off after the twins. "I do hope this turns out well in the end," he commented to himself as a fanged grin overcame his visage. "Good luck," he purred.

Engetsu felt truly free as the last of Kumo's restraints broke away. It was an amazing rush to feel his twin's pure energy surging through his true form. He felt invincible. He felt pissed. Kumo was going to die for his transgressions, and he was going to die now. It was easy for him to scent Kumo's bloody smell. The spider hadn't gone far just wandering on the outskirts of the castle's boundaries, as if he expected them to come.

'_Careful, there are demons closing in_,' Mangetsu growled as he rushed ahead of the other, his silky pelt glinting in the moonlight as he leapt. A warning howl filled the air before brilliant blue shafts of light came from his body and mouth. The dark shadows of lurking demons were eradicated from the blast. His miko power's crackled in the air, hissed their warning to the more demons Kumo had sent for them.

The demons were hideous blobs of flesh, slithering masses that smelled of rotting flesh, but innocent little Mangetsu lashed out with fang and claw. He ripped the fouled tasting flesh between his jaws and crushed bone with his mighty claws. His whole body hummed with purifying energy as he scattered the ranks, clearing an easy path for his twin.

'_Kill, kill, kill, almost there,_' Engetsu chanted, licking poisonous saliva from his lips as he spotted Kumo. The unearthly beauty of the man had been twisted into something wholly disgusting. His legs had merged and formed a wriggling army a slick tentacles that flew with amazing speed towards Engetsu.

He dodged easily in his large body, but one nimble tentacle lodged into his shoulder before his blood destroyed it with a hiss. "Die," Engetsu howled as vicious poison leaked from his maw, purifying Kumo's miasma while eating away at his dangerous limbs.

"Aim for the heart," Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru landed in the middle of the fray. In an instant she had her bow drawn. Her flaming arrows launched one after the other, searing howling paths through the youkai as Sesshomaru hacked away at any tentacles that dared to get to close.

The battleground quickly became a mess of ash and chunks of wriggle flesh that sizzled and popped before it dissolved. Only one mass of flesh avoided detection as it slithered along the ground. Hidden by trees and brush the tentacle went undetected until it sprang from the ground as sharp as a knife. Kagome screamed as she helplessly watched the deadly projectile head straight for Engetsu's heart.

"Brother," Mangetsu cried his howl of agony echoing across the land as he leapt forth and blocked the mass with his own beating heart. The tentacle easily tore into his flesh and wriggle its sickening way through his breast plate before wrapping around his precious heart and squeezing the life giving organ. His heart pumped two more times before it was crushed completely, Mangetsu never stood a chance.

Sesshomaru watched as his youngest son fell to the earth in his true form, ivory fur flowing majestically in the wind before he crashed into the dirt. His body convulsed even as Engetsu tore the tentacle out of his body and ripped it to shreds. For years to come Sesshomaru would never be able to put words to the intense sorrow that filled his heart and mind at the sight before him. He could never explain the rage that burned through his chest and ate away at his insides as Mangetsu's flesh melted away into ash and left only a skeleton of a once mighty dog.

The family of the crescent took up a mournful howl as one entity of pure rage. Sesshomaru had never transformed so fast as that day. Kagome, who was in the greatest state of shock, did not place together what had happened until she spotted a single perfect orb roll from her son's remains and felt the power it filled the land with. "No," she cried as she rushed forward, her limbs stretching themselves to the limit to reach the one object that would decide this battle.

"The Shikon no Tama," Kumo chuckled malevolently as he struck out his putrid limbs and scooped up the mighty orb. In an instant its pink surface was corrupted with black.

"NO you don't," Engetsu snarled as he leapt forth, his eyes burning red until blood leaked from his sockets and his entire body was lit aflame with life energy. "DIE, Murderer!" he howled as he fixed his jaws around the disgusting body of Kumo and locked his poisoned fangs around him.

Kumo lashed out with all he had to remove the beast, he released miasma into his own blood to fill Engetsu's body but still he would not let go. His fangs never loosened even as tentacles ravaged his flesh and poison corrupted his marrow, not even when the last of his purity destroyed the sickening flesh and his own body melted away, he never let go. For the end of time their skeletons stayed as one, just like the body of the great priestess that bore the Shikon no Tama.

Sesshomaru's great form crashed to a halt as his own body melted away into his humanoid form. "MY son," he whispered, voice shaking. Even the might taiyoukai of the western lands could not comprehend, or did not want to comprehend, what had just happened. In the space of a single, short battle he had lost everything he had ever truly wanted.

_Do you have something to protect, _his father's voice echoed through his mind, _not any more_ Sesshomaru answered as he clenched his fists until blood ran from his palms. He heard a broken sob and turned to face the sound. Kagome was curled up on the ground her body shaking while her once vibrant blue eyes starred lifelessly ahead. "Perhaps, I still do," he commented out loud as something clunked against his shoe. He looked down to find the black Shikon at his feet. "Perhaps I do," he repeated as he reached down and took the stone into his hands. He paid not heed to fact that it instantly returned to its vibrant pink hue at his touch or the warm glow it filled him with.

Sesshomaru, son of Lord Inutashio and Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, did not pay heed to anything as he lifted the powerful orb to his lips and whispered the most unselfish wish that could ever be spoken to the orb, and as the world itself melted away and Kagome's shivering body was pulled further and further away from him he whispered three more words," Aishiteru my mate."

----

"Higurashi, Higurashi," a voice called sternly.

Kagome shot up in a flash, her mind muddled, as she adjusted to the light that flooded her vision. "Wha," she mumbled, vaguely aware of the snickers in the background.

"Higurashi-san I asked, since you seem so proficient in this class, to read the next sentence," the same stern voice comment. Kagome finally recognized the voice of her English teacher, but that didn't make much since. Her head was pounding as she pulled her book to her with a shaking hand.

"Ano," she coughed scanning the neat pages of English in front of her. She felt in her mind that she was quite good at this and it would be easy but another half of her was saying she was failing this class. "Life is easier then you'd think," she started as she glanced at her teacher, "all that is necessary is to accept the impossible, do without the indispensable, and bear the intolerable."

He looked impressed for a moment before his brow scrunched together in concern and every wrinkle was brought out as he stepped forward. "Higurashi," he called as he watched his student clench her head in agony before her body tumbled out of her set and crashed to floor. His eyes widened an in an instant he was barking out orders as he scooped up her small frame and fled out the door. "Nurse," he called as he entered the stark white of the office and laid his package on one of the clean beds.

The nurse, a portly, motherly sort of woman, brushed him away and quickly checked Kagome over before handing the shaking girl two strong Advil and a cup of water. "You need to sleep child, get your rest," she soothed and Kagome listened without complaint. Her dreams where wild things of fantasy with great dogs that breathed poison and demons that wielded swords of destruction and life. She dreamt of two gorgeous little boys with sweet innocent faces, their golden eyes filling her with such sorrow it tore her heart in two. Even in her sleep hot tears burned trails down her flushed cheeks.

When Kagome woke again her headache had calmed and the overwhelming sorrow of her dreams had dulled to a simple ache in her chest. The nurse checked her over again before sending her on her way home with instructions to take two more Advil the next day and get plenty of sleep.

Kagome left with a small thank you and practically ran home. She did not head up to her room to rest or finish her homework, but instead she went to her grandfather's dusty study. As if being controlled she picked out one book out of thousands of ancient tombs. "Warring States Era, Taiyoukai," she whispered as she wildly flipped through the pages. She finally found a page with a massive white dog decoratively painted on the yellowing parchment. The script beside it was old and smudged but she worked it all out carefully.

_During the Warring States Era the islands of Japan were ruled by four mighty demons called Taiyoukai. To the west ruled the greatest of the four. Lord Inutashio was the first Inuyoukai to ever rule a cardinal point._

_He was renowned for even at his young age he held great wisdom and power. He was the only Taiyoukai of the four to help fight with the great priestess Midoroku against a horde of feral youkai. He was also the only creature to ever see the Shikon No Tama that escaped her body before its power became unbalanced and it shattered into thousands of pieces of useless glass. _

_Not long after the great priestess's death he was engaged in an alliance mating to his best friend and pack mate Sakura. The beautiful Inuyoukai gave him an equally beautiful heir of extraordinary power named Sesshomaru. Sakura was threatened once and nearly killed but her assailant did not possess enough power to kill her and was defeated in time. Some time afterward the graceful Lady Sakura stepped down from her throne for the benefit of her good friend and allowed him to mate a human princess who gave him a hanyou son later named Inuyasha. The second son and his mother would have both met a mournful end at the blade of a vengeful Lord, however, Inutashio's first son warned his father of the danger and both were saved before a grand battle against a nearby ryuu youkai. _

_Not much was known about the family afterwards except for rumors concerning the second son and a priestess in a village neighboring one of his father's forests. Little to nothing is known of the first son who kept greatly to himself and at a young age was rumored to have fits of madness before he grew into a fine young warrior that valiantly protected the lands that would one day belong to him. _

Kagome closed her eyes as the pain in her chest blossomed and hot tears splattered the ancient pages. She new there was something important in those five paragraphs but she could not place anything. Her mind started throbbing again as she dropped the book with a clatter and ran to her bathroom. She hugged the toilet for hours before downing her mother's more potent headache medicines and falling into a fitful sleep on her pink comforter.

When her mother woke her the next day she could hardly recall any of the last day and pushed it away as hormones. Only one name stayed fresh and painfully insistent, Sesshomaru.

**Owari**

* * *

Gomen Ne this is so late, I know, I know, but this chapter should throw you on your heads for sure. I hoped you liked. I didn't even glance over it a second time so yes there will be errors. 


End file.
